A Demon World
by Akora Felstream
Summary: Rachel is finally enjoying some peace. No attacks on her life for so long, she is actually starting to believe that she can relax. However, trouble is never far from our favorite witch. Rated M for later to come chapters. Rachel/Al
1. Chapter 1

This is my masterpiece! I've tried to set it up the same way that Kim Harrison has, so if there's a LOT of back story, which there is, then just keep that in mind. That being said, all rights are reserved to Kim Harrison. It is just my little thoughts as to what I think should happen in the next book, but since I'm a Rachel/Al fan, I doubt that this will be the case.

* * *

Annoyed, I puffed at a stray stand of hair that fell onto my eyes from the rushed pony tail. It was a half hearted attempt to control my tangled mass of fiery red curly hair. It was dusk. Finally. The lines would be open to travel soon and it had been a long tiring day in the ever-after. Al had accomplished almost nothing in the 24 hours that he had every week to train me as his student, though at least I knew the idea behind what was needed to transfer auras. It was information that I would need for when I took on a new familiar.

Trent Kalamack had been almost pleasant since the moonlight ride a few months ago. It was not a fond memory of mine since I had ridden down another person, Jonathan. Even if he was total scum and deserved a painful death, I still felt troubled about it. I had been in that same situation, not once but twice. Playing fox to the hounds of The Hunt was not something that I would wish even on my worst enemy. Jonathan wasn't my worst enemy, even if he did try to kill me more then once, it was still a terrible and terrifying way to go. He must have regretted his actions in the end, when he found out Trent, a friend and fellow elf, rode The Hunt against him.

Shuddering at the memory, I continued stacking the demon texts that I had used that day where Al, or more likely Pierce, would replace them after I had been returned home. The only room in the house that I wasn't allowed to visit alone was, of course, the one room that I longed to spend some very alone time in; the library, which I had only set foot in once. It was a grand vast room lined with volumes upon volumes of text from ages past, some so ancient that they were little more then scrolls of papyrus scratched with ink. The room held darkness to it, even as I wanted desperately to be enclosed within its walls. The library, the grandest of all the rooms of Al's home, or so he had told me, was one of many which were sold off when he had to raise funds to make bail and get out of demon jail. I was eventually forgiven. Unknowingly helping him gain the return of said library when he sold a member of the Witches Council, Brook, was a definite contribution. Trent, however, was not so forgiving about being left behind in the ever-after in a cell along side Al.

Sighing, I looked down at the beautiful mirror that I brought with me from home. Looking back up at me was a fiery redhead with enchanting green eyes in the dim lighting, my pale skin creamy and flawless. I had taken to dressing cooler for my trips here since Al had me standing or working near the hearth. Today's choice was a plain comfortable back t-shirt sporting white letters spelling "Bite Me", a gift from Jenks, a pair of old blue jeans and some of my old sneakers. I tended not to bother dressing up for my trips here.

As I gazed back at myself I found myself thinking about to all the dark things that I was responsible for, things that I put so many people through in order to save my own skin. It was really starting to get to me. Things like allowing Brook to be sold off to some demon after her multiple attempts to blackmail me into submission or threaten to lobotomize me and harvest my ovaries for her own use. Or like Trent, who was coerced into being bound to me as my demon familiar in order to escape the auction block himself. Really, I have forgiven him for trying to crack my skull open as soon as we got back, honest. That did not keep him from trying to own me on my side of the lines since I owned him on this side.

Pierce appeared beside my reflection in the mirror, his reflection looking back up at me as mine smiled up at him. "Mistress witch, you have a look as though there are dark thoughts about you. What troubles you so?" His dark hair was on the shaggy side, but it never seemed to be long enough to need a cutting. I guess that was part of the demon curse that kept him looking like him in the body that strictly speaking wasn't. Even if the former occupant was officially dead, it was still unnerving to know that _he_ was the disguise, a curse twisted to mask the dead witch whose body his soul now inhabited. Another "accident" that I was to blame for. Another witch's life abruptly brought to an end after dealing with the demons here in the ever-after.

Shaking my head and smiling I looked up from the mirror to the real him and couldn't keep the sigh from coming out in a puff, "Nothing that I haven't already thought about a hundred times or so. Nothing that I can change, so nothing I'm going to worry about." I almost sounded down right perky.

"Ah, but you can change some things, can you not?" His steel gray eyes darted to the stack of texts beside my mirror before returning them my face smiling a lop-sided smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, even if I don't know exactly how to do it yet," I replied teasingly with a wider smile. You would have thought my face brightened the kitchen lit only by the fire cackling in the fireplace behind us and the soft candle light in the candelabrum on the table by the way Pierce reacted to it.

Al scoffed quietly from the counter on the other side of the table, his back to us. He wore his usual crushed green velvet frock that sported elegant white lace at his throat and wrists, long brown hair, white gloves and smoked glasses. A curse twisted a thousand years ago by my predecessor. He spoke in his British accent that could be heard perfectly clear in the quiet of the room. "She knows exactly how to do it." He turned to gaze at me over the glasses with his red goat slit eyes, a condescending smirk spread across his handsomely spelled face. Those eyes looked alien in his face, but truthfully I had gotten over the shock of them long ago, and now they were just simply _his_. "She is just being squeamish since she's already had two human familiars." He inclined his chin slightly, "or would that be a human and an elf?" He chuckled and turned back to replacing one item at a time into cupboards even when I felt my face darkened. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pierce turn his face away not wanting to make an open display of anger at the demon. A wise move considering the shaky ground he stood on already with his master.

Resisting the urge to slam the last book down, I placed it on top of the pile and gathered up the three candles that I had brought with me. A gold pillar candle represented my aura, as smudged as it was with the smut from the curses I had been twisting over the past year. The second was a dull gray pillar candle for purpose. The last was white, the same as it had been the week before, and the week before that. I didn't have a colored one for the person that I wanted to make a familiar. Namely: no one.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Big A," I threw his informal nick-name at the demon casually, letting him hear the annoyance in my voice that I wasn't completely able to hold back. He had just enough time to flash me a dashing smile over his shoulder before my attention was drawn to Pierce as he cleared his throat.

I studied the witch carefully. His head was down studying the table, or perhaps the floor, refusing to meet my eyes, his hands lay flay on the table hard enough that his hands were visibly whiter, and every muscle screamed tension. I almost asked what the Turn was his problem when I also noticed the nervous look on his face, and the slight darkening of his cheeks that almost went hidden in the dim lighting. _What the Turn indeed._

"Mistress witch, would you grant me the honor of accompanying you to your home this evening?" His voice was tight, unnatural, and he still wouldn't meet my eyes.

Sighing exasperated I nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

I glanced back at Al, who was relaxing comfortably against the cleared counter watching our little exchange grimly. Before I could ask, Al spoke up from his perch, arms crossing and face spreading into a wide smile, "Of course the young gelding can see you safely home." My eyes flickered between the two men and finally settled back on the demon. "Now be sure to hurry, we've much work to do now, don't we pet?" My temper flared at 'pet', but it was short lived when Pierce finally looked up and nodded curtly to his master, his jaw clenched and eyes burning angrily. Silently he gathered my few materials into one arm and offered me the other, his eyes never leaving the demon across from us. Chivalry at its best; born and bread a hundred years ago when he died. They just didn't make many like that anymore, and Pierce was the real deal.

With a little wave of a gloved hand Al watched as I took Pierce's offered arm. I sent a look to the demon, a mixture of questioning and annoyance. Then all there was for me was the familiar jerk followed by the awe inspiring sensation of traveling the lines.

* * *

There it is! Chapter 2 soon to come after I finish tweaking it, maybe sooner then I think. R&R as always!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter I promised everyone! Honestly though, I have I think 4 chapters already written and just being tweaked before uploaded. More reviews do help me to move it along faster though! Enjoy!

* * *

Our feet touched down with the soft crush of grass underfoot in my back yard. The burned stump or what was left of it, at the back of the yard where a horde of pixie children and their father Jenks had lived during the warmer months was now covered in a small wave of tiny white blossoms. It was a memorial to Matalina, beloved departed wife and mother, who had died not long ago after a fierce fairy attack on the church. The flowers were made by her 54 children, even Jih from across the road who know had her own garden to protect took time to come by and help nurture the small buds. They had all helped in some way or another under the supervision of Jenks.

Nearer to the house on our left was the small graveyard that flanked my herb garden. Included with other unmarked graves, was the angle statue that Trent had cracked both it and my head on. There, Pierce himself had been buried alive by the Witch's Council a hundred years ago when they had discovered he had called demons, a big no-no among proper witches. That he was summoning demons to kill them was inconsequential as far as they were concerned.

"Welcome home, Miss Morgan," said a young gravelly voice from the angel's head that made me almost jump out of my skin. The night rippled like heat off pavement and perched upon the head was my live in tenant Bis, an adolescent gargoyle. He smiled his toothy smile in his face that looked as though it was permanently mashed up against a window. "Sorry," he added managing to look embarrassed.

"Bis! You scared the life out of me!" I yelped back a little breathlessly. My heart was till hammering from the rush of traveling the lines and I wasn't prepared to be greeted by anyone except perhaps Jenks since the evening air was plenty warm for him and his brood. "Are Ivy and Jenks home?" I asked as I forced my hand down from my chest where it had jumped to cover my heart.

Bis nodded his lion shaped head, ears tufted with white fur flicking back towards the house where some conversation must have been going on. "Miss Ivy is with a woman and sent me out to make sure you were back before she left for the evening. Jenks isn't home."

"Oh. Well, thanks." My eyes darted towards the house then returned. "Can you tell her I'm back and I'll be inside in a few minutes?" Bis nodded once again and launched from the statue's head to the door disappearing altogether when his camouflage kicked in. He was getting better and better at that. I looked forward to the time he'd be able to stay awake during the daylight hours too. He'll have to grow up a bit before that though.

Turning to face Pierce fully I crossed my arms over my chest, giving him my best annoyed and searching look, the kind that I perfected at an early age. Finally I asked, "So, are you going to tell me what all that was about back there?"

Pierce looked much more relaxed now that we were away from Al, more confident, and smiling brilliantly at me. "Most gladly, milady," he set the mirror and candles down carefully on top of one of the smaller headstones and made a deep sweeping bow. On anyone else the bow would have looked comical and cheesy, except maybe Al. I think only maybe on account that I've never seen him bow in any other way but teasingly. "I would like to request the honor of taking you to a formal dinner tomorrow evening."

Completely thrown for a loop, I eyed him suspiciously for a minute. Then realization struck me, "You mean, for my birthday?" _Well, duh, of course your birthday genius_, I mentally reprimanded myself.

"Yes." He straightened and held his hand out to me. "I would feel honored and privileged to be allowed to show my appreciation to the day that you were brought into the world. Do you accept?" His eyes practically sparkled with anticipation.

I found myself smiling back at him even as the dull familiar ache formed in my chest remembering my last birthday. My throat closed up before I had the chance to answer him. I was left only able to nod quickly as I worked past the lump in my throat and find my voice.

"Yes. Of course I accept!" I took his outstretched hand, which he clasped tenderly, covering our entwined fingers with his other larger hand. "I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow night."

I didn't bother asking how he knew my birthday was tomorrow. Al most likely had the information thanks to my jerk of an ex-boyfriend, Nick Sparagmos. The spineless rat, pun intended, sold all kinds information about me to the demon in exchange for demonic secrets, information lost on this side of the lines or locations to priceless artifacts for him to 'acquire'. For him, knowledge truly was power. If that was not the case, there was the whole haunting my church for almost a year. Of course that was before he was gifted with a slightly used body.

Relaxing and looking relieved Pierce pressed his lips delicately to the back of my hand, a true gentleman to the very end. "Then I shall call on you tomorrow. Until then, good night." On an impulse I released his hand and pulled him close to give him a proper kiss good night.

He went stiff at first, then he relaxed wrapping me up in his arms, the familiar scent of redwood coming off him in waves from the heavy spelling Al had him doing lately. The kiss was brief but left us both a little breathless and the heated in the cool night air. "Awe, Tink's little pink thong isn't this just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" came Jenks thickly sarcastic voice from the same statue that Bis had only minutes before been occupying.

"Damn it, Jenks!" I barked at him jerking out of Pierce's arms guiltily, "What the Turn is your problem?" My eyes narrowed. "I don't need you or Ivy checking up on me all the time you know."

In all honesty I was glad to see him out of the stump and in such good spirits. I was, however, a little annoyed that he had interrupted Pierce and me even if we were still new. I didn't want to take anything too far too soon. Things didn't end well with me and men.

The pixie just laughed. He stood in his normal Peter Pan pose, fists on hips and feet spread apart. The look would be exact if you could get past the short blond hair, 18 year old six inch tall body and skin tight black silk get up that he was wearing, complete with red bandana around his waist. _Was he going out tonight with Ivy?_

"I was just coming back from Jih's garden and heard you out here talking," he answered my questioning gaze before I could ask. "I was wondering what was holding you up." His eyes darted over the witch beside me, good natured accusations written on his face. You know, that look males share that women will never understand?

"Oh," looked between the two of them before addressing the pixie feeling a little silly for accusing him. "I was just on my way in now, actually." Picking up my mirror and candles I almost missed the look Pierce was giving the pixie. It reminded me of the look a young man would make when he was just caught by his girlfriend's father while doing something particularly naughty. It was enough to make me smile. It was precious at how naive he could be when he wasn't twisting curses and slinging black spells. "I'll see you tomorrow, Pierce. Night."

"Rest well, mistress witch," Pierce replied. He did a more subdued version of his bow and stepped back onto the line disappearing into the ever-after before he was missed.

Turning on my heel, I headed back to the house. I walked slowly so I could take the time to look up and drink in the beauty of my home. The church was a decision made by Ivy to keep her mother from visiting; sanctified holy ground and all that. Now, it was just home to all of us; Ivy, me, Jenks and his horde of pixie children. The lights on the roof illuminated the steeple and cross beautifully in the early night sky that was already dotted with early evening stars. I could even see the open belfry where Bis spent his days sleeping and where my own little private place was. There I could sit and think in comfort on my black couch with a bookcase of spell books and a gorgeous green granite desk that I didn't have the heart to move downstairs.

Jenks flitted to my shoulder landing with his arms crossed over his chest looking every bit the father figure he sometimes pretended to be. "Tomorrow night, huh? What's he coming back so early for? Isn't one day over there bad enough?" 'there' of course meaning the ever-after.

Ivy and Jenks did not agree to the arrangement when it was first established. Hell, I hadn't agreed to it readily at first either. Some of the things I had learned and was being taught now still made me question. All things considered though, I couldn't complain. In the ever-after I didn't have to worry about hurting people, or being gunned down or kidnapped. The worst I had to worry about was being summoned across the lines and find myself on the West coast or something again. Nothing I worried about now since Al had his name back and only he, Jenks, Ivy, and my mother knew me summoning name to call me across the lines anymore. It was a formality, really.

Shifting the objects in my arms to brush the strand of hair out of my eyes again I stalled on answering him. I was determined to get inside before telling him anything. It's not that I was paranoid or anything, though I would have good reason to be, given my history, but even with Ivy interviewing a client she knew that I was home and would like to know what was going on as well. The living vampire had impeccable hearing.

I maneuvered the mirror and candles carefully in my arms and pulled the screen door open slipping inside. This was by far my favorite thing to see first thing after returning from the ever-after. Ivy had modeled the kitchen to be the twin of the one in her mother's home, which I had seen about six months ago when her sister Erica had been in town along with her high school and college sweetheart, Skimmer. The room was, for lack of a better word, huge. It was home to two stoves, one gas and one electric, which was perfect for me since it allowed me to stir spells on one and cook dinner on the other. In the near center was a large island counter with extensive storage space on two shelves. Surrounding it, carved into the tiled floor was a six foot circle I had put there myself. Hanging from the ceiling above it was a new herb rack which had originally held utensils. Behind the island was a stainless steel sink and perched in the window was a small aquarium for Jenks sea monkeys. Just don't ask. To begin with my beta Mr. Fish had been there, but he was now in the ever-after sitting on a new counter. The only other things that took up residence was the antique table that Ivy used as a computer desk, and the fridge from my mom's house that she gave us when I accidently blew ours up.

The screen door slammed a little louder behind me then I meant it to. I didn't have to raise my voice any louder then normal for Ivy to hear in the next room where I could make out a quiet conversation between two women, just as Bis had said. "Pierce is taking me out to dinner tomorrow night for my birthday." I set the mirror down on the island counter along with the candles one at a time to keep them from rolling away. The whole while I refused to look at Jenks knowing he wouldn't like the thought of my going out anywhere alone with the witch.

Jenks moved to land on the counter leaning against the gold candle, his arms still crossed and suspicion on his face. "A date? With the ghost?" he questioned sarcastically. The voices in the next room had completely disappeared and the sound of retreating footsteps could be heard echoing in the sanctuary heading for the large oak door.

"Yeah, a date," I retorted annoyed as I went around the island to put the mirror away underneath with a few demon texts of my own, passed down from my dad, some regular cooking and earth magic books, passed down from my mother, and a set of copper spelling pots, the smallest of which held a new little red splat gun, those were all mine. I had to invest in a new splat gun since Pierce had gotten my old one destroyed when he tried to use it against Al.

I was never going to be able to pay back Jenks and Ivy at this rate. With my being shunned and having almost virtually no income whatsoever, I was relying on them to pay for it all. Being up to my eyeballs in debt with them weighed heavily on my mind even if they had continuously told me not to worry about it, like when rent came due, or the bill for replacing one of our beautiful stained glass windows came in. Now they had footed the bill on the little red gun that I had always carried with me when I knew I would need it, and that was no small price.

I sighed as everything settle in my head. I picked up the candles to put them away in the cupboard behind me nearest to the sink, forcing Jenks to take flight and settle on the herb rack over the counter leaving a trail of dust behind him. My annoyance at him slipped away, force out under the weight of each thought that filed into my mind that wasn't there when I was busy twisting curses in the ever-after, or at least attempting to. Jenks saw the change and instantly sobered, "Hey, you know if you don't want to go you don't have to. I know it's hard considering your last birthday and everything." Again, images and thoughts of Kisten went through my mind leaving behind a small ache, but in the end a smile on my lips.

Kisten Felps had been my previous boyfriend, and taken me out last year on my birthday. It had been a wonderful night, one that I would never forget. I loved Kisten, even if I knew that we would probably never work out. He was a living vampire, like Ivy. When he died, he would come back as a true undead vampire and he wouldn't remember why he loved me. If that weren't enough, there was the children thing. Even if I thought I could have children, it wasn't possible with him. Witches are their own breed apart. Sure we look human, but we can't procreate with anyone other then other witches. I didn't have to make a choice about him though, when he was murdered right in front of me, killed twice protecting me, and I had only recently remembered due to a forget potion that Jenks had doused me with to keep me from going out after the killer and ending dead. I had forgiven Jenks. He had saved my life by wiping out my memory.

"No," I finally answered him, pulling my thoughts away from Kisten. "I want to go. I was just thinking about other things that's all." I forced myself to look the little pixie in the eye to prove to him as well as myself that I wasn't one little bit upset about my upcoming date. I could do this. Yeah, I missed Kisten, I always would, but I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let my missing him turn me into some kind of shut in.

Nodding understandingly, Jenks smirked down at me, "If you guys decide to go at it like gorillas, just promise you'll get a hotel room. I'm pretty sure Ivy doesn't want to hear all that noise, and I sure as the Turn don't."

"No, I would not." Ivy's cool voice glided into the kitchen before she appeared following it gracefully into the kitchen. I hadn't even heard the door close from the front of the church. I must have really been brooding. Looking at neither of us, Ivy went straight to the fridge and took out the orange juice, her shoulder length straight black hair blocking her view of us. Her hair really did look better long, it was a wonderful contrast to her pale flawless skin and complimentary to her deep brown eyes. She was dressed in a professional fitted white silk blouse left open at the collar to show her large silver cross, worn to spite her mother, not for religious purposes, black dress slacks and low heeled shoes.

Groaning, I got down a glass for Ivy and held it out as the vampire stalked towards me. Stopping just at arms length she took the glass and poured her drink from the other side of the counter leaving the sink to separate us. "Thanks guys," I said sarcastically. "I like the vote of confidence that I might get lucky." I was rewarded with a laugh from Jenks and Ivy rolled her eyes, though there was a hint of a smile on her lips when she drank from the filled glass. "So, who was the client?"

Ivy lowered the glass from her lips, licking them clean provocatively before answering. "Mrs. Janice Deverou." She swirled the juice as she spoke. "It seems that her fourteen year old daughter, Megan, has hit the age where her mother doesn't know anything about her, and doesn't understand her." She rolled her eyes at me, Jenks shared the same reaction. I just grinned. "So, logically, it was time to run away. Supposedly she disappeared with her Gothic vampire-wanna-be sixteen year old boyfriend, Richie. Richie claims to have ties to the vampire community and has apparently been promising to take her away from everything and let them live forever."

"Sounds like your classic teenage romance, to me. You'll be busy." I sounded a little sad even to myself knowing that she wouldn't be here for my birthday. This was more or less the normal work that Ivy did. Rescuing young and foolish kids that ran away from home, or were kidnapped, missing persons, anything that required more planning then I would normally bother with. Where her work did make her happy when a plan worked and brought a case to a successful end, she was hell to live with when one fell through.

Taking a final sip from her drink, Ivy shrugged her shoulders fluidly like the predator that she was. "It shouldn't take more then a day. However, I may not be back for a while." At that bit of news, Ivy's eyes met mine apologetically.

"Awe, won't be around for the big day?" Jenks questioned from the rack as he took off to hover at eye level with Ivy and I, wings leaving a trail of flickering gold dust. "No big cake? No party?" his mouth snapped shut at the mention of a party effectively ending his teasing.

I couldn't be upset with him. I knew he didn't mean to rub it in that my party this year would be a few faces short. Mom had only been gone a few months, but it would be the first time that I wouldn't have her here for a party, or have one at her home. No more of her amazing home made cake within the familiar walls of my childhood now that she had moved out to the west coast where my older brother Robbie lived and my childhood home, with all it's memories were put up on the market. Again, it was my fault that she had to move away once I was shunned. No one would buy her charms, as strong as they were. No one would deal with the mother of a shunned witch accused with the use of black magic.

"Hey, I don't need a big party!" I said trying to lighten the suddenly gloomy mood. "A cake will be a must though," I pointed out in a serious tone, though it was still in good humor.

"I'll be sure to pick one up before tomorrow night," Ivy said from her perch against the counter before standing gracefully and turned to the sink to rinse out her glass. She set it on the drying rack to dry and wiped her hands on the small white hand towel she left beside the rack for just that purpose. Without another word or look at either of us she strode around the counter, sure to give me a wide berth without it seeming purposeful. Her quick steps took her along our kitchen table where she took up her place at the end allowing her to face the room in her high back chair. Her laptop took up permanent residence there along with a printer and a mug of assorted pens and markers, all perfectly in order of course. She booted up the machine and started to prepare for her run leaving Jenks and I to stare at her for the abrupt comment and then sudden disconnection from the conversation.

Shrugging at him I watched at her illuminated face lit up from the light of the monitor as she scanned multiple articles, no sound came from her direction except the low hum of the laptop fan, a soft click from the mouse, and the gentle tap tapping of her keys. She may have been deep in concentration on her work, but I knew that she was conscious of everything that went on around her.

"All right, well, I haven't gotten much sleep today, so I'm going to take a shower and crash early tonight." Ignoring the questioning look from Jenks I leaned off the kitchen counter and walked around the island on the side that brought me closest to the table.

Ivy's eyes lifted from the computer for a moment, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched at me before returning to the lit screen as I left the kitchen. "Good night," she stated calmly as I continued out the door. I heard the echoing response from Jenks as I walked through the large spacious sanctuary.

This was maybe my second favorite room in the church, the kitchen was of course first, and I didn't count the belfry as an actual room. The high vaulted ceilings and beautiful original stained glass windows really were beautiful. At the front of the church on a raised platform where the alter and podium would have been was a black baby grand piano. The piano was Ivy's and though I could hear her playing on several occasions I had actually only seen her play it once. She had looked so relaxed, as comfortable as she played the elegant instrument, and though I never saw her play again it was kept in exquisite condition; always dusted and tuned. The only other piece of furniture was a beautiful black oak desk. That was mine. However, if has never seen one day of work since I had gotten it. I blew a whole grand on the thing, and the only thing that it was used for now was a second home for the pixies in the winter, and a small indoor garden which had been laden down with all kinds of potted plants and unopened mail.

I continued through the open comforting sanctuary and down the hallway to my bathroom. There were actually two bathrooms. The rooms here had been converted from a men and women room into Ivy's bathroom and mine, though mine actually doubled as a laundry room as well. The offices beyond them were now mine and Ivy's bedrooms. I stepped into my bathroom closing the door and locking it behind me. It wouldn't keep Jenks out if he needed me, the little weasel could fit under the door. Eagerly, I stripped out of my clothes and tossed them on top of the washing machine for a thorough cleaning. Turning the water on as hot as I could stand it, and double checking to make sure I had one of my pink fluffy towels beside the shower for when I got out, I slipped in and instantly felt the aches of the day rinse down my body, carried away with the water and washed away down the drain. I was ready to get the smell of burnt amber out of my hair and off my skin.

It was funny I mused as I lathered my hair; I really only noticed the smell now when I stopped and thought about it. Was it a bad sign I was getting use to something so unnatural? Probably, but honestly, I was too tired to care or really think about it. All I wanted to do now was enjoy my hard earned shower and get a good nights rest. Tomorrow was going to be a special day after all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'd upload the third chapter tonight, but I'm bone tired. R&R as always, the more I get maybe the faster I'll edit and create! I have a few other story ideas in mind so I may start flip flopping back and forth between them, not sure yet. Any questions or comments are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Long awaited Chapter 3! pretty short I know, but I'm working hard on getting out more, promise! As always, all rights reserved to Kim Harrison.

* * *

Dawn had already settled when I awoke. I remember Jenks coming in at some point during the night to tell me my mother was on the phone to wish me a happy birthday. I wanted to get up and talk to her, honest, but after almost 24 hours in the ever-after learning how to twist a curse I hoped never to use, Trent's promise aside, I was feeling the fatigue. I rolled over to check the clock. The digital clock was reading just after eight in the morning. I groaned. It would be at least another ten hours until the lines would be open for travel and Pierce could come take me out. I suppose I should call Mom back. I thought it over, did the math in my head to figure out what time it would be there, and decided against it. She would still be in bed until about noon, maybe ten if she was as early a riser there as she had been here. Ivy was probably already gone, working on her case, and Jenks would be with her working backup. I decided that I was left with only once option. I was going to make myself a spectacular birthday breakfast and have a damn good time while doing it.

With this thought cheering me, I rolled out of bed tucking my feet into my favorite pink fuzzy pink slippers. Halfheartedly I arranged the tussled covers to make it slightly more presentable. The spread was the same one that had on my bed in my old bedroom of mom's house. A smile touched my lips at the memories of a younger sicker me doing the same thing when I had to rush to get to school on time. The memory faded my smile around the edges, but I shoved the dark parts from the fond times I had as a child. I was grown up and strong now, that was all that mattered now.

I pulled open my top drawer. Now, here were some things that had certainly changed since high school. I pulled out a pair of black lacy panties and matching bra holding them up to my chest and hip one at a time in the mirror attached to the back of my dresser. Not quite as sexy with the over sized faded red t-shirt, but hey, I wouldn't be wearing the shirt tonight either. The second drawer down brought me to my favorite jeans laying folded neatly on top where I could easily get at them. The final thing I got from my dresser was a small perfume bottle, my newest gift from Ivy. I pulled the small applicator free and dabbed the cool golden liquid at my throat, my wrists, and just over my heart, all places where my pulse thudded close to my skin. The perfume wasn't a romantic gesture, but more something to keep her from sinking her teeth into me. The citric scent of oranges masked my own personal scent from her keeping her scary vampire aura in check.

Setting my first treasures on the bed, bottle staying on the dresser, I scuffled to the closet door flinging it wide dramatically like a diva. A moments search and I selected another favorite, my black Takata shirt with STAFF written in big bold block letters to finish my outfit. I chuckled looking at the shirt thinking that it was probably one of the greatest nights of my life working security for the concert of the year at the time. It seemed a little silly now that Takata would ask Ivy, Jenks and I to work that night for him. He obviously didn't need the help. More likely, he probably just wanted to connect his biological daughter without her freaking out or going completely ballistic. To be perfectly honest, I feel that I behaved very grown up about the entire ordeal. This is of course after I punched him.

As I started to close my closet door, I paused took another look over the other selections that I had on hand for this evening. Frowning I noticed that there wasn't anything that I could consider to be "tasteful". Sure I had plenty of sexy clothes that showed plenty of skin and left little to the imagination, but Pierce was a different kind of man. He would probably feel too uncomfortable to take me out anywhere with me dressed like I had should be working some street corner. Not only that, but tonight, I wanted to look beautiful, not just sexy. I saw the tasteful gray blouse and black dress pants that I had worn out with Kisten, but while I did feel classy, I never did feel particularly beautiful. I had felt like I was wearing something my mother would wear. That is, before she recently started dressing her age and not like a retired old widow.

I slammed the door shut just as dramatically as I had opened it, and the little oddity in my behavior made me smile, forcing away the sour mood I was forming around myself. I would find something and I would look amazing. Uplifted, I dressed hurriedly and made my way to the kitchen to start on breakfast, I felt eggs and pancakes were in definite order for this morning. Oh, and coffee. Leaving out coffee from morning breakfast was an unspeakable act in our home. Rex, Jenks' orange pet cat, fell in step behind me, darting out from under my desk as I passed it in the sanctuary. She mewed happily, glad at finding herself with company in the church after all. "And a good morning to you too pretty kitty," I cooed down to the little bundle of fur as she followed me into the kitchen.

The brightly lit room left me smiling at how breathtaking it looked in the morning light. Maybe humans had a good reason to wake up so unnaturally early after all. A plane white envelope on the table stopped me when I entered the kitchen. I knew this letter was for me by three obvious factors. One, was it was a Sunday. There wouldn't be any mail today. Second, Ivy couldn't stand to have mail unopened, and unorganized, much less lying around on the table, especially when the mail was mine. Lastly, I could still smell her in the air. Yes, I could tell scent of vampires. Witches have stronger senses then humans, but we were no competition against Were's, vampires or pixies. Once I learned it, the scent of Ivy, like smoky incense, it was hard to forget, and I had been living with her for over a year now, almost two. I picked up the letter shrugging down at Rex as she jumped onto my chair at the opposite end of the table from Ivy, then onto the table. She would have never had gotten away with it if Ivy were here, but I didn't mind it so much. So, Rex enjoyed her small victory by stretching out one long leg and having an early morning bath.

That little fur ball could always make me smile. I was glad that she finally started to like me after months of staring at me from doorways or under the furniture, never daring to come near me. As I opened the envelope, I started towards the fridge to get out everything I would need for the pancakes and eggs. I came to an abrupt halt, hand clutching the handle on the stainless steel door as my brain caught up to what my eyes were reading on the page. Once my jaw was off the floor, I read the simple note again two more times just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Rex! You are never going to believe this!" The cat didn't even so much as pause to indicate that she heard me, so I pressed on as though she were genuinely interested. "'Dear Rachel; since today Jenks and I will most likely be unable to make it back home before your date, we decided that you should have a Perfect day'" I looked down at Rex knowing I must look like a complete lunatic from the smile on my face. "Wait, here's where it gets good. 'I have taken the liberty of having you scheduled for a full day treatment at Perfect Harmony." Perfect Harmony was a very exclusive 24-hour spa that was open to humans and Interlanders alike. Most times, you had to schedule appointments at least two weeks in advance, longer if they were booked for a wedding party or some kind of big event. "The earlier you get there the better. Jenks present will be here tonight for you in plenty of time before your date.'" At the last bit I look at the cat who was finally giving me her attention, "I know, I'm a little worried too. 'P.S. – Be sure to wear something nice.' Well," I winked at Rex "I'd love to stay for breakfast, but it appears I have a previous engagement." The cat was left staring at me as I dashed out of the kitchen and back down the hall. I would have to call Mom back tonight, or whenever I would be done.

* * *

There you have it! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews and positive feedback, it really makes me wanna write like crazy! This chapter would have been longer, but I ended up scrapping about 4 pages of nothing important or relevant to the story. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

So, it's very early in the morning, I can't sleep so what else was I going to do but submit to my adoring readers? Chapter 4 is here and oh are you going to hate me when it ends! *grins* I really don't want to give anything away, so I'll just shut up and let you read to your hearts content. As always, all right reserved to Kim Harrison.

* * *

I was definitely going to have to do this again sometime, I decided as I drove home from the lights of Cincinnati and back to the Hollows that evening. It was seven before I walked out of the spa intending to go home. They had made her feel like a new woman through the course of the day.

First I had a deep muscle massage that left me almost dead asleep on the table from being so relaxed. The rest of the day was spent between that sauna, some kind of body wrap that I swear looked, felt, and smelled like seaweed, a full body wax, yes I did say full, and no I don't think it was worth the amount of money Ivy had put down for it, and a facial making my flawless skin feel radiant for the makeover that was scheduled later.

The young girl that gave me a manicure and pedicure didn't react even in the slightest to the slashed circle demon mark on my wrist. It was a gift from Al that he gave me when I bought a trip through the lines so I wouldn't bleed to death from his first gift. It's funny when you think of the things that people learn about and the things that are left completely in the dark. The other woman who had pampered my body would have been scared if they could see the unclaimed vampire bite on my neck. This had been the first gift from Al and it was a constant reminder of our first meeting as well as a constant pain in the ass when I got around excited vampires. It pretty much left me to be a play thing to vampires, any vampire, and if I wasn't careful it could even become a shadow, following the vampire that bound me to them like a lost soul.

Once I sat down for my makeover, I wasn't given a chance to explain my hair to the stylist, a tall man with short chocolate brown hair with blond highlights and an entirely too flamboyant outfit and matching attitude. He silenced me, promising that he could handle any disobedient head of hair, and immediately set to work. From his scent I could tell he was a witch, the thick scent of redwood flowing off him was unquestionable. The cosmetic industry was a fantastic place for earth and ley line witches to make a living, even my own mother made some very convincing charms, including a scent masking type that could trick even me. She had proved it when a demon named Minius was this side of the lines masquerading as a human one night. My mother took it amazingly well after the initial shock.

About fifteen minutes into washing, trimming, and attempting to style my hair, it became clear that the mass of red hair that I had inherited from my biological father, Takata, was not going to be tamed. He had tried every charm that he had in his arsenal, but nothing he had was like what my mother could come up with. In the end I could only smile apologetically at him as he left with the look of failure showing lines that I hadn't seen before in his young face.

The last person I was to see that evening was a small woman who brought out a pallet of makeup leaving me clueless. I didn't wear makeup usually so I left myself completely in her hands. When she turned me towards the mirror after applying the last bit of whatever she was using on me I was pleasantly surprised. I was a knock out. My eyes were my greatest feature before, but now the green was somehow greener and they looked larger, and my cheeks held a natural glow to them. My lips were mostly left alone except for a light pink gloss that made them look as though they begged to be kissed.

She had praised me saying that it was not often that she had the chance to work on such beautiful flawless skin that was such a light complexion. I nodded weakly still not completely comfortable with what I had to do in order to have skin like this. The smut on my aura could attest to that. No, I was not so vain that I had cursed my freckles away, but other curses that changed my body had reset my entire biological makeup removing every scar and imperfection except the demon mark on my wrist. The vampire mark may not have been visible, but it still worked perfectly. I was sad to have found out the hard way.

I grinned at myself in the reflection of the rear view mirror for what must have been the millionth time on the way home as I pulled onto my street. I just couldn't get past how sensual I looked, and I knew that Pierce would love it too. As soon as I had parked I was bombarded by a wave of glittering, sparkling, screaming pixies as they all flooded out to welcome me home. The sound reminded me of nails on a chalkboard and it only became louder as they drew closer.

From the belfry, Bis' glowing red eyes could be seen as he kept guard over the church in Jenks' absence. It was his payment for staying as my tenant, though honestly, I wouldn't want him to go even if he didn't guard our home. Al had once told me that gargoyles will attach themselves to a single person when they grew older, if they were exposed to people enough, and work along side them exclusively. Doesn't sound like anything important, does it? It was important though when I was told that gargoyles were engineered to be in tune with the ley lines. Where I have to use my second sight which allows me to see the ever-after while staying on this plane, they could see them all the lines time, all of the time. When he grew older, Trebel, Al's gargoyle, would teach Bis how to travel the lines flawlessly, and in turn Bis would teach me. That was the way it was done, believe me, I asked enough times and it hurts when you don't know what the hell you're doing.

"Miss Rachel," a young pixie, Jaxx if I remembered correctly, hovered directly in front of my face smiling as only the truly young can. "There is a box for you inside. Daddy told us to hide it until you were gone then leave it out for you when you came home." He puffed out his chest in a miniature version of his father.

I laughed at the pixie child, "Thank you everyone." there were 'ooh's' and 'ah's' as the sloth of children finally noticed the difference about me from this morning when a few of the young ones waved goodbye to me from the top of the garden wall as I left. I couldn't help but smile in pride. "Do you like it?" a few of the younger girls squealed in delight and darted through my hair giggling.

"Oh, yes Miss Rachel, you look like a pixie princess!" the little girls circled my head like a glowing halo. I could feel their little hands reach out and take hold of strands of my hair, looping and crossing making intricate braiding patters out of my wild mane.

"Alright everyone, inside now," I called wanting to get the girls to stop before they got too carried away. Maybe I would let them braid my hair later, but not out here on the sidewalk. With an ear splitting pitch of 54 pairs of wings and angelic screams of excitement the horde flew off to wait for me at the top of the stairs by the oak door. I sighed, glad they were all well considering the resent loss of their mother, and headed up the path to the steps after them. As my foot landed on the bottom step I paused and looking over my shoulder up and down the street. There wasn't another car out, and the sidewalks were empty, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I fumbled my keys more noisily then I would have liked to and finished my climb up to the door. I force my keys into the lock and shoved against the heavy oak door. When I was sure all of the kids had flown in, I locked the door back in place, dead bolt and all.

It was comforting to be back inside my church. Looking up into the large open space of the sanctuary instantly soothed my frazzled nerves. I heard the high pitched yells from the kitchen so continued to make my way across the open floor, passing the corner that served as our interviewing space filled with comfortable professional seating, our stereo system and small coffee table.

Once I set foot in the kitchen I saw a large white box on the middle of the table, much like the note had been this morning. "Who's ready to see what it is?" I asked the hovering group of kids around me. My head almost split open at the din they made with please of 'yes' and 'hurry'. Pixies can be so damn curious. Not wanting to make them wait any longer, of course I was plenty curious myself, I opened the box breaking through the tape that secured the lid and opened the package. Lying on top of the white wrapping paper was a small folded note. I flipped open and read aloud for them all, even if they weren't all hovering behind me to see for themselves.

"'Dear Rache,' must be the gift from your dad." The girls giggled at the sarcastic tone of my teasing voice. I repeated, continuing past where I had left off "'Dear Rache, make sure that you get good use out of this. Ivy said it would be just right since I didn't have a clue what to get you this year. Happy birthday, Jenks.'" Silently, I laid the note down and folded back the paper and pulled out a beautiful little black dress. It was perfect.

I held it up for the girls to clap and giggle excitedly over. The soft fabric was rich; something I certainly didn't own anything else in. It was sleek, form fitting and had one long sleeve that would cover my arm down to my wrist, effectively hiding my demon mark, leaving the other bare. The dress ended at just past mid thigh making me glad that I had gotten every inch of me waxed that afternoon, even if it had been the most painful experience of a lifetime. I had to admit, with their work, and this dress, I was going to be a goddess tonight.

Winking at the kids I rushed to my room to try it on at once. It fit like a dream. I looked tall, slim, sexy, and almost mysterious. Not that I wasn't already tall and skinny as a rail on my own, but that's not the point. I double checked my closet for shoes and chose some of my classic black heels with small rhinestones on the straps. The last thing I pulled down was a small black purse that I could use as a clutch. Before I left, I turned back to the mirror, still grinning at how good I looked, and dabbed a bit more of Ivy's perfume on since I had lost it all during the day.

As I left, I saw that across the hall, Ivy had left her door open. No, it's not strange, but Ivy guarded her privacy well, and the slip up told me just how wrapped up in this case she was. Stepping carefully, I walked to the room and stood in the doorway looking in. Nothing had changed from the last time that I glimpsed it. Photos took up the walls composed primarily of her family, the tasteful bed made up as though never slept in, and the dresser spotless with only a few choice items allowed to claim a spot in plain sight.

There's a reason we don't go into each others rooms. It's dangerous enough to live with a vampire, alive or dead, but when you start mixing scents, you start mixing signals. We had found a comfortable balance in our complicated relationship and I felt that in being here, even just looking at a distance, I was breaking a rule. Hurriedly, with one final look at the room as if in silent apology for intruding, I closed the door.

I leaned against the door a moment longer before returning to the awaiting pixie children in the kitchen. Again, I was surrounded by the kids as they looked me over from head to toe. I walked to my chair and sat down smiling at the eager looks in the young girls faces. "Well, it seems I've got some time, would any of you like to do a special braid as a birthday gift?" The kitchen exploded with shrieks of delight as once again small hands worked through my hair and worked it into a masterpiece on top of my head. I think pixies would make a killing in the salon market with skills like this.

Time passed quickly as the young girls finally finished and went out to the garden to gather a few of the small white flowers from their mothers' memorial to decorate my hair. I was truly moved. Moments later, as the last of the flowers were set in place and secured I felt the tickling sensation when there was a tug on the line.

"I guess that means Pierce is here." I grinned up at the girls and winked. "Stall him." I ducked back down the hall and into my room one more time to double check my appearance. Satisfied, and in awe of the marvelous work the pixie girls did with my hair when a professional stylist was defeated, I walked to the kitchen, head held high and a slight swish in my hips.

Pierce stood in the kitchen with his back to me as he talked to the pixie children that darted around him unable to settle for a moment. He looked good; very good in fact. He had on a black suit with shiny black shoes. The pixies around him stilled letting him turn and face me allowing me to see his shirt was dark blue shirt striped with thin vertical navy line and had the collar left unbuttoned and open flashing a small portion of his lightly darkened skin. I could practically see the red in his cheeks as he looked me over slowly.

He shook his head clearing thoughts and smiled, moving to stand before me and took my hand. He purposefully took my demon marked hand in his, knowing that it lay there just under the thin rich clothing, a sign that he didn't condemn me for it. "Mistress witch, you are looking exquisite this evening." He kissed the back of my hand softly then brought his eyes to meet mine with a heavy gaze. "I am of a mind, that all other gentlemen will be wishing they had such a lovely lady on their arm tonight."

I couldn't help but laugh and beam at his compliment. "Thank you, Pierce. You are looking very nice tonight yourself."

His eyes darkened for a moment. I almost asked what was wrong, but he answered before I had the chance to form the words. "Yes, Al said that this is what the men of your time wear in place of top hats, opera coats and gloves." He sounded almost bitter at having to speak about Al, much less admit that he had accepted the demons assistance.

"Well, everyone has to be right at least once, right?" I joked trying to make him smile. When that didn't work, I decided to change the subject. "So, where are we headed tonight? I'm starving."

That worked. My comment snapped him out of his gloomy mood and he offered me his arm with a smile that lit all the way to his eyes. "Then we shall waste the eve' no longer, milady." I chuckled and picked up my purse. We left waving our goodbyes to the kids as we walked out the door into the early evening air.

The air was pleasantly cool giving my exposed skin chill bumps. I didn't mind, tonight was going to be a good night, I could feel it. Pierce walked me around the car and I didn't say anything as he opened the passenger side door for me, we were on a date after all. We had decided that Pierce still needed a lot of practice in the driving department, but he could handle the basic idea of driving, even if he hadn't quite mastered all the rules of the road. I silently prayed I would avoid the emergency room tonight as he closed the door with a secure thump and went around to the drivers side.

Pierce slid in beside me and once again looked me over, a smile still on his face that made his dark eyes sparkle in the dim light. "It is strange to see your hair this way." He caught the hurt look I shot him and reached out a hand caressing my cheek. "Strange, but lovely. I am of a mind that I prefer it the way it was however."

That made me smile, but only a little. The kids had worked hard on it and I was grateful for their efforts. "Well, I guess that's alright then," I winked at him. He turned forward grinning and started the car. "Now, where are we going?"

Pierce didn't say where, but by the time we hit Cincinnati I recognized the rout he was taking and knew where we were headed; The Carew Tower. It was the best restaurant in the city, and almost impossible to get into. Well, tonight I was going looking and feeling amazing with a handsome, turn of the century gentleman.

Once we found a parking space along he busy city avenue and made it into the building, a tall broad shouldered no-nonsense looking man stood next to the elevator with a podium where a large book set open on it. "Name?" he asked in a stern voice.

Pierce straightened next to me, trying to seem like he had done this before. "Yes, good sir. Pierce I believe is the name you are inquiring about?"

Silently the man scanned the page after giving Pierce a strange look, then nodded and motioned to the elevator before us. "Welcome to the Cruise Tower, Mister and Misers Pierce." I blanched when he addressed us as Mr. and Mrs. and attempted to correct him. Unfortunately, Pierce only smiled and thanked him then hurried us into the now open and waiting elevator, complete with an uptight young man to press the buttons for you. I was lucky enough to get to ride the elevator all by myself here when I had summoned Pierce back from the ever-after, when Al had kidnapped him right in front of me. I got to press my own damn buttons then too.

The man in the elevator greeted us and pressed the top floor button. I was tempted to reach over and hit another button just to see if his head would explode, but I chose to force it down. Like I said before, I was on a date. Besides, I had something else questioning in my mind.

The ride was quiet with not even that annoying elevator music to accompany us. When we reached the top floor the man held down the open door button for us. When we stepped off he then straightened releasing the button and gave us a curt nod and partial smile before the doors closed allowing him to descend back into the lobby.

The restaurant was a large circle room that spun slowly so you could see the entire city as you dined. I had been here three times before, and I was hoping that this time would be as pleasant and memorable as the first.

We only had to wait a moment before a matron Dee, dressed in a full tuxedo, came up to us. The man was dressed in a full tuxedo and had his black hair cut stylishly yet still looked professional. He greeted us and smiled, the warmth reaching all the way to his stormy gray eyes then escorting us to a table looking out over the city that was even marked with a nifty little sign that said 'Reserved'.

Pierce, ever the gentleman, held my chair for me while I sat. Personally, I always thought the practice silly. I either sat too soon or got jabbed in the back of the knees with the seat causing me to fall into it. This time I managed to time it almost right, but still sat down too soon to keep from hurting myself leaving Pierce to scoot me in the rest of the way.

I was so glad we could be of amusement of the matron Dee that stood quietly by as we seated ourselves with a smirk on his face. "Welcome, madam and monsieur, to the Cruise Tower. Have you dinned with us before?" he looked between us one at a time expectantly.

Pierce glanced at me and opened his mouth to answer, "No, we haven't had the pleasure." I cut him off. I didn't wanting him to feel too much like a fish out of water.

The matron Dee beamed a wide smile and went into a long list of what everything on the menu was tonight as well as the wine and dessert list before he even handed them to us. Pierce just smiled at me while the man shot ahead. While we waited for the end of the rant, a young woman came to the table and set down a glass of ice water for each of us. She was rewarded with a firm look from the matron Dee before we had a chance to thank her, and scuttled away. When he had finally finished, Pierce held out a hand for the menu stating firmly yet gently "Everything sounds impeccable. The lady and I will require a few moments to ourselves to decide." With a little half bow, the man walked away.

I relaxed and looked across the table at Pierce smiling. "I didn't hear half of what he said." Pierce chuckled and we opened our menus to decide.

The restaurant wasn't nearly as full as usual, but then again it was still early evening for most everyone. Humans would be pouring in soon, and closer to midnight Interlanders would come to dine. There were very few businesses that didn't have the license allowing both flavors of patrons to mix under the same roof. The few that didn't were usually vampire safe houses or rude, mostly considered racist, human establishments.

The evening passed pleasantly. Once we had ordered, we settled into a comfortable conversation about things that had changed since a hundred years ago as opposed to things that had remained the same. We had little else to talk about since we couldn't talk shop and the mention of Al was strictly avoided. Only once our meal was done and we were left with companionable silence did I remember what I had wanted to ask earlier.

"Hey, Pierce?" I asked calmly, my eyes focused on my painted nails as I spoke. "Before, when we were downstairs and that guy called us Mister and Misers what was all that about?"

I watched him size up the question. He rolled the slender base of his wine glass between his forefingers and thumb as he visibly thought about how best to answer me.

"Rachel," he started. That made me nervous. He normally didn't use my name when we talked, at least never in that serious tone. It just wasn't like him. "I've had a pleasant evening, a memorable one that I will hold precious to me."

My eyes narrowed a little. He wasn't answering my question out right. Something was wrong. He leaned forward resting his elbows on the table and brought his folded hands to his mouth as his eyes continued to search the table top for the answer.

Sighing, he finally looked ready to talk. He brought his eyes to meet mine and lowered his hands onto the table. "Rachel, you are an amazing woman and a talented witch. I feel deeply for you, as you know, and want to be able to lend my strength, my support, and my knowledge to you for as long as you need me. Which," he paused and swallowed visibly, "I hope will be indefinitely, if you would have me."

My jaw hit the table. Was he serious?

I grabbed my water glass and downed half of it, welcoming the sharp pain the cold water brought to my over heating system. After a moment, hands shaking, I could look back in his concerned eyes. My voice croaked a little as I asked, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

* * *

And cut! That's it for Chapter 4! I'm right aren't I? You hate me now for ending off on a note like that. Don't worry! I actually have the next chapter already written, I just have to go through and make sure it's right. If I have any mistakes, it's ok. I have a horrible memory and this _is_ a fanfic after all. Any ways, Chapter 5 coming soon! Be sure to R&R and I'll see if I can get it uploaded for you all. If I don't get reviews I of course will automatically assume no one's reading it and doesn't care. *pouts* but let's be honest, we know that's not true.


	5. Chapter 5

Just like I promised, here's Chapter 5! Thank you all for the reviews! I didn't know how many people were following this story and man was I pleasantly surprised. I had to rewrite the **ENTIRE** chapter, so I hope it's to everyone's approval. Ok, not the entire chapter, but like 3/4 of it. The chapter I had written will actually be making an appearance later on in the story, so it's not totally scrapped like the other one I didn't like. As always, all rights reserved to Kim Harrison! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Pierce's eyes darted around nervously. I think I blurted the question a little too loudly as a couple from the table nearest us glanced our way with open interest. I wished I hadn't seen the knowing look on the woman's face and the happy secretive smile. Reaching across the table Pierce took my hand. His was hot from the nervous display on his face, and mine was cold from the glass I had held. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

"I'm not asking for an answer now." His words were earnest and rushed. "I remember what you had said that night in the woods. I can wait, I will be patient. I can promise you this."

His voice and eyes reflected the truth. He was serious!

I lowered my voice and leaned across the table so my voice wouldn't carry. "Pierce," he perked up completely ignoring the tone of my voice, "you have got to be kidding me." A look of hurt settled in on his features. Quickly I shook my head to rephrase before he crawled into some dark hole in is mind. "I mean, what do you think Al would do to you if he finds out you've proposed?" I leaned back as far into my chair as I could without dragging him across the table. "I'm his student and like it or not, you're his familiar. There is no way that would work, and you know it."

Quietly, Pierce rubbed his thumbs gently over my knuckles as he looked into my eyes. "If that is your only concern, it is a minor complication." He gently released my hand and picked up his wine sipping from it leisurely. After a moment when I said nothing he continued. "You know I am not always going to be a lap dog to that demon. I had dealt with his kind before the Council put a stop to my noble efforts." He smiled reassuringly over the rim of his glass.

I could only stare as my blood ran cold. Were we honestly sitting here plotting against Al? To murder him?

This wouldn't be Pierce's first attempt either. Last time he had my splat gun hidden on him and tried to shoot the demon with one of my sleepy-time potions. Had it worked, Al would be dead and Pierce a free man. Of course it didn't work out that way when Al had cursed the little splat balls, melting them effectively as well as destroying my little red gun in the process. Al had been furious and had nearly beaten Pierce to death. He had turned his vengeful wrath on me too, but the worse I got out of it was a little roughed up. I think the only reason we're still alive is he believe I didn't know, or rather had forgotten, he had the gun, which was true, and that I had no reason to want Al dead, which surprisingly was also true.

I pulled my hand back from his and leaned back in the chair looking at him as though he had sprouted a third head. Was he crazy? "No, Pierce, I just can't." Pierce looked at me confused. "It's not that I don't enjoy my time with you, I do. It's not that I don't like you, again, I do. I just…" I searched for the words, and fell back on the truth, "I'm not okay with what you are planning, and if you try it and things go back I don't want Big Al knocking down my door or dragging me into the ever-after to deal with me."

He nodded slowly thinking everything I had said over slowly. Finally he leaned back and relaxed and motioned to a waitress to bring our check as if he had done so thousands of times before. "As you wish, mistress witch; I shall not involve you with this further."

That didn't sound good. "Pierce, please promise me you won't-" but I stopped short at the appearance of the waitress with our bill, which Pierce looked over and laid down two crisp hundred dollar bills.

"Please, keep the change." He stood ignoring the dumbfounded look on the waitress's face that just scored at least 75 dollars in tip. Pierce offered me his arm, which I took without a second thought as he led the way to the elevator.

Once we were back out on the street, I took in a deep gulp of the evening air trying to clear my head and run through everything that had just happened. Pierce had proposed. Yeah, okay, I could handle that one. Pierce had just revealed his plans to kill Al. No, I was not okay with that one. Now, he wasn't even going to let me in on the whole plan. That was two to one. This felt very wrong.

The drive home was little more then uncomfortable. Piece had a look on his face that spoke volumes of unspoken pleasure. It was the look of a man that, despite what he had heard, knew that he had won. That expression was really starting to piss me off. I wasn't a door prize for Christ's sake!

Once we were back across the river and safely on the street where I lived, only then did I dare speak. "Thank you for tonight," my voice sounded all wrong, like someone else had taken over for me. "It was a very nice dinner."

Pierce killed the engine when he pulled into the driveway and parked. Turning his gray eyes to mine, he took my hand, this time my bare armed side, and laid a gentle kiss on my knuckles. "It was a charming affair." His lips pulled back into a confident smile making me tremble, and not because I thought it was sensual and seductive, though of course it was.

He made a great show of helping me out of the car though I had opened the door myself. The date was over and I had too many things on my mind to be polite. Pierce took it in stride and walked me up to the great oak door. Remembering my feeling of unease earlier that evening, I glanced around but felt nothing. Just another cool night, more then the night before and it would only get worse. It wouldn't be long before the church was buzzing with noise once again. I both dreaded it and was eager.

At the top step Pierce turned me to face him, his hands gently clutching my elbows. "Rest well, Rachel," he whispered and then his lips were on mine. It was a kiss meant to make me lightheaded and weak. His hands skillfully yet respectfully caressed the curves of my hips and back. I wasn't expecting it, so I could only hang on for the ride and wait for it to come to a complete stop. As though feeling my reluctance, Pierce finally reigned himself in and had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Goodnight, Pierce," I replied, voice deep with betraying desire. Al had been right, he was Rachel candy. He was handsome, dangerous, and reckless. He was also a black witch but saw himself as pure and justified as he used curses to protect those he cared for and summoned demons to protect humanity as he slew the creatures. I stopped myself finding so many things wrong with that thought. Didn't I use curses for the greater good? Didn't that make me a black witch too? I saw myself as good too I couldn't forget. Didn't I summon demons, in my own way, though I didn't dare attempt to kill one? The thought of killing a demon, any of them unless directly threatening me or my friends, was inconceivable.

Pierce drew me out of my thoughts with a gentle kiss to my temple. With a last grin he walked back down the way we had come, a skip in his stride. I felt him tug my line and he was gone, disappearing into the night like a ghost, no pun intended.

I couldn't get inside fast enough. When I was finally locked safely inside I sagged against the door eyes closing as my thoughts swam. Pierce had proposed. I couldn't get past the fact. He really did have a reckless streak, and it was really going to get me killed. It was blissfully still and quiet in the church. Ivy and Jenks must still be out on their run, but that would be fine, I know they would be fine. Ivy would take care of herself and Jenks was a force to be reckoned with. My only hope was that the run would come to an end soon. It was getting colder and Jenks couldn't hold out too much longer, none of his brood could.

I stripped out of my heels and carried them with me to the kitchen. Every time I thought of Pierce's proposal I got horrible cotton mouth. Once again, there was something left out on the table for me. At first I thought it was a shiny maroon leather bound book by the size of it, but there were no pages as far as I could see and the only decoration to it was a beautiful scribed **R** on its sleek surface. Unlike the others I ignored this package, or box, or whatever the hell it was. I've hit my quota of surprises for the day, thanks. Practically stomping around the kitchen I snatched a glass from one cabinet and filled it with cold water from the tap. I peaked behind me, and the small case was still there. Jerking my head back around I reminded myself that I didn't care.

Downing my first glass I refilled my cup and turned to glare at the case on the table while I supped my second. Was this some gift that Ivy or Jenks had left? Was it something from my mom? Crap on toast, Mom! I set the glass down and ran to the phone.

I punched in Mom's number before I remembered that she wasn't here in town anymore and had to start over. She picked up her line on the second ring. "Hello?" she asked in a sing-song way that made me smile. I may miss her, but she seemed truly happy to be out on the west coast with Robbie and Takata. I couldn't bring myself to call him Dad.

"Hey, Mom," I said glad to hear that my voice had gone back to almost normal. The next long half hour was spent listening to everything that had been happening out west with her and Takata, her and Robbie and his fiance Cindy, her new home and friends. I was happy to listen since I didn't want to have to get into what was going in _my_ life at the moment.

"So," she drew out the 'o' longer then need be and I felt it coming. "How have you been?" And there we were. I didn't want to talk about it, and that was really the understatement of the decade.

"Not bad, just kind of getting by." I kicked myself when I thought of the many ways that could be applied to my life.

My mother's voice was worried when she spoke. "Are you in trouble? Do you need money? Do I need to come back down for a visit?"

"No, no!" I chipped in quickly when she took a breath. "It's just been a long day is all."

"Oh really?" I didn't like the way she asked that with a hint of good humored suspicion. "Did you do anything special for your big night?"

_If only you knew_. "Well, I've been on my own today, Ivy had a run and took Jenks with her."

"Uh-huh," she added in an expectant tone.

"Erm," I floundered. "Ivy got me into a day spa all morning and afternoon and Jenks got me this killer dress."

She laughed on the other line. "Sounds wonderful, I'm glad you got a chance to relax." There was a pause before she went on. "What about tonight?"

Sighing, I went on. "I had dinner with Pierce at Carew Tower." Silence from her end, so I continued. "It was really nice, and then he brought me home." Loudly I yawned, only half faking it. "It's been a long day," I repeated. No need to drop mom with the same shock I had endured tonight especially since I had no intention of accepting. There was also no reason to get her hopes up.

She took the hint, "well, it was wonderful hearing from you, Rachel. I miss you so much, you know."

I felt my chest tighten feeling how much I really missed her too. "Miss you too, Mom. I'll try and call more often, promise."

"That would be nice," she agreed with a smile in her voice. "Happy birthday again, sweetie."

I chuckled, "Thanks, Mom. 'Night."

"Goodnight," and the phone went dead a breath later.

I smiled glad that I had gotten to talk to my mom. I would try and keep my word this time about trying to call her more often. I was going to have to get used to the fact that I couldn't just rush over when I was having a hard time and have exceptional pie and horrible coffee. I was off the couch where I had settled in and placing the cordless phone back into the cradle when my eye caught the case again waiting on the table.

In a much better mood after the phone call, I sauntered into the kitchen and snatched up the case. It was light wight and I heard something shift inside it. _Interesting_, I thought as I walked back to my room. My abandoned heels were cradled in the bend of my arm so both my hands could hold the case as my eager fingers and eyes inspected it.

Now that I thought about it, I'd seen cases like this before in high end jewelry store displays. They usually held extravagant silver necklaces laden with diamonds big enough to skate on. I desperately wondered what it was, hoping that it wasn't a diamond _anything_. They just weren't my thing. The precious stones always made me think of rich older women or young blushing brides, neither of which I had much hope of being.

Once in the sanctuary of my room, I closed and on impulse locked the door. Tossing the shoes unceremoniously into the closet I sat down on my bed and opened the case. For the umpteenth time that day my jaw dropped and I was speechless. There was no note, and inside on the creamy white back was an assortment of glittering beautiful items. A set of delicate gold hair pins caught my eye first. They were decorated with small green emerald gems set to form ivy leaves with an inner fire that flickered both red and gold in the light. Another item was a matching gold ring that held the same beautiful red and gold flecked emerald in the center and flanked on either side by a more common though pristine cut gem of deep green. The last item, like the first two was a matching elegant necklace. It that was nothing more then a simple gold chain so fine that it was almost invisible, but dangling at its center was a beautiful pendant in the shape of a tear drop the size of my thumb nail. The stone was breathtaking. As the largest stone it was much easier to see the perfect harmonizing colors of red and gold trapped within the stone of green.

I didn't know what to say. Who could have gotten me such an extravagant gift? It must have cost a fortune, so Ivy was a possibility. I shook my head gently setting the case down beside me and taking out the ring. Ivy had already spent a fortune on the day at the spa. Besides, this kind of gift was very intimate feeling. It just didn't seem like her. Jenks? Again I shook my head as I tried the ring on each finger trying to find one that fit properly. The poor man had just lost his wife, the love of his life. There was no way that he would give me something like this. Of course, my ring fingers were the only ones that could sport the ring without cutting off circulation. I fitted it to my right hand and smiled pleased at the cool metal.

Then who? I continued to wonder as I took out the hair pins and almost laughed. Whoever gave me this obviously knew nothing about my hair's tendency to be completely uncontrollable. I stopped at the thought remembering that the pixie girls gift. Quickly, I stood in front of the mirror on the back of my dresser and fitted the clips into the masterpiece. Along with the small white blossoms, the ivy leaves of the clips brought my hair to life. It was gorgeous and I vowed that I would wear them when I had my hair styled. Gently, I took out the necklace and fastened it around my slender neck. The stone rested at the hollow of my throat drawing attention to it making it seem inviting.

I took it all in and decided it had to be from Ivy. I mean come on, ivy leaves? A necklace that drew attention to my neck? The ring was the only thing that didn't fit I decided as I glanced down at the comforting weight. I hadn't been wearing it more then a minute and already it felt as though I had always worn it.

Shrugging I examined myself one more time in the mirror. When I had enough of ogling at myself I carefully took out the pins and set them back into their placements before doing the same with the necklace. The ring I kept on. It was, in all it would be my favorite gift but it still had to tie with the spa and amazing dress. Guiltily, Pierce's dinner trailed behind when he made it damn awkward. It was maddening to not know who sent it, even if I thought Ivy was the culprit. In the back of my mind I knew that it wasn't from her, that it was from someone who thought of me well enough to spend so much on the set instead of just a single piece. Could it have been Pierce? When would he have had the time to leave it behind?

Thinking of Pierce again reminded me of his proposal and instantly I felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over me. I had more questions then I had answers and that made me scowl. The look contorted my face into an ugly mask. I sighed and started the task of undoing the masterpiece that was my hair and release it back to its more natural wild self. I would ask Ivy tomorrow about the gift. Hell, I would ask Jenks and Pierce too if she knew nothing.

There was no way I was going to marry Pierce, but I had to be careful about how I let him down. I didn't want him to be a nuisance around Al since he had no problems 'disciplining' him when he was misbehaving. I also didn't want the demon to find out about it. I don't think it was something that he would kill Pierce over, but then again he was a demon. Snorted to myself at how casually I made the statement and went about getting ready for bed remembering to hang my dress up. Right now, I was dead tired and I wanted to fall into bed. When I had closed my eyes I smiled as I closed my hand securely enjoying the feel of the ring on my finger and how natural it felt. I put the witch, vampire, pixie and demon out of my mind. I would get to them eventually.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I had to ask my brother about what he would get a girl he was enraptured with and this was what he came up with. Romantic, isn't it? So, this is the end of my pre-written chapters and I'll have to actually get back to writing *sighs*. Don't forget! Reviews are my stories life source! The more I get the faster I type . R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

I know I got this next chapter out faster then I thought I would too. I had been busy reading another fanfic that I had been promising to for a while but hadn't gotten the chance with Halloween and all my own writing. But here it is, Chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy it, and don't hate me. No Al in this chapter either. Enjoy!

* * *

My dreams were restless, my mind constantly plagued with red skies, and fountains erupting into mist over a faceless crowd of people. A musical male's laughter that both terrified me and called to me left me either to scream or to laugh along with him. I don't remember which I chose, but when I opened my eyes my throat was sore from strain. Had the others heard? Were they even back from their run yet?

I rubbed my face trying to draw the sleep out. My motions came to a stand still when I felt a comfortable addition on my hand. Looking down I smiled at the ring on my finger that sparkled and laughed in the light.

Stretching, I crawled out of bed and glanced at the clock. Almost noon. Well, thank goodness for small favors. At least my sleeping schedule was getting back on track. I had a wistful sigh at remembering my kitchen in first light, but it was so peaceful that it was something I would only do when my life was really going to hell again.

Then it all came back to me. The spa, dinner with Pierce, his marriage proposal… I shuddered. I couldn't lie to myself; I was attracted to him, but marriage? Was this really the best answer? Definitely not. I was still waiting for Al to find out, and I would be damned if it came from my own lips. Hell, I'd try to be as far from the demon when that bomb dropped.

I tugged on a pair of comfortable baggie jeans and pulled a black tank top over my head before leaving the room barefooted. I was starving, and apparently my dry mouth from every time I thought of the witch was still in full effect.

Even in the light of the afternoon sun, my kitchen was always cheerful and made me at ease. I filling the coffeemaker I set it to make a very strong cup of life giving goodness. I was craving an Italian double espresso with cinnamon and a raspberry shot, but with my shunning still in full effect there wasn't a chance in hell.

I had settled in with my first cup when there was a strong knock on the door. I glanced at the door for a heart beat before getting up to answer it myself. I had hoped that maybe someone else was here at least, but no such luck it seemed. Ivy and Jenks were either still out or had come and gone while I was asleep. Probably the later. Pulling the door open I groaned audibly before putting on a forced smile that probably showed my annoyance more then hid it. "Hey, Trent. Always a pleasure to see you."

The tall blond man stood before me in a suit that made me hate him for being so corrupt and blissfully wealthy. It just didn't seem like that was how the world should be. Yet here stood the perfect embodiment of the sad fact. He straightened his perfectly placed tie. "Miss Morgan, I'd like to have a word with you."

Rolling my eyes I stepped back enough for his broad shoulders to pass before closing the door behind him. As he passed through the doorway I noticed a rather large white box tucked under one of his arms. I chose not to ask. It wasn't my business and he wouldn't tell me anyways. I didn't bother to lock the door knowing in all likeliness I would say or do something to drive him away within minutes. Why did he bother to drive all the way over here just to harass me for a few minutes? _Oh right, I had a tendency to hang up on him._ Oh well, at least he was wasting more of his time then mine.

"So," I started as I walked back to the kitchen to retrieve my cup of coffee, "what brings you here Trent?" I didn't bother to be polite anymore. I had just woken up and hadn't even had a full cup of coffee before he had to come ruin my day.

I heard his quiet footsteps echo in the silent sanctuary as he followed in my wake. "Business as always, Miss Morgan."

It really got on my nerves that he called me that. Then again, it really grated on his that I called him by his first name. I guess we tend to annoy each other even on such petty levels out shear amusement or habit, I couldn't tell. "Sure, Trent," I said flatly as I retrieved my mug. I had my mug to my lips breathing in the intoxicating scent when I felt eyes boring into me.

Slowly, I turned to face him. Trent was staring at me stone still, the box no longer in his grasp. I wondered where it went then if he was even still breathing. He must have noticed my questioning stare and did something I would never have guessed in my life. He _smiled_ at me. The smile lit his face and glittered in his impossibly green eyes. This wasn't a political smile that I had seen thousands of times when he was being diplomatic. The damn elf actually looked pleased, though pleased seemed to simple a word for the look on his face. Elated may have been a closer guess.

"Yes, Rachel." Uh-oh. He used my name. What the hell was he thinking in that twisted little mind of his to make him grin like that _and_ call me by name in the same breath? Ignoring my sudden wary gaze, he continued. "I'd come to find if you had advanced your knowledge in breaking this familiar bond." It was eerie. He made the statement sound casual, and he was still staring at me.

I lowered my mug to answer him, and his eyes followed the movement. "Um," I stammered, "can I get you a cup of coffee?"

Honestly I don't know why I bothered to ask, but was surprised when he nodded. "That would be nice, thank you."

I didn't move. Something was wrong. This guy wasn't Trent Kalamack. There was just no way. Instead of accusing him out right, I decided to test my theory. I set my mug down and returned to the half filled coffee pot taking down another mug as I spoke. "I haven't gotten anywhere with it yet. Al's taking his time teaching me the 'complexities' of dealing with someone's soul." I turned and looked at him with the now filled mug in hand. "Sugar?"

"No, thank you," his smile had lessened to just a light curve of his full lips but his tone remained unchanged. "Take your time, I imagine that this can be a delicate process." When I remained motionless and he stayed silent I had my answer.

I set the mug down and in a flash I dove behind my island counter and had my splat gun in hand aimed steadily at the elf. "Who the hell are you?" I all but yelled. I know, it's a little over the top, but damn I'd rather be overreacting then wrong.

Trent's hands instantly snapped up in a gesture of compliance. "Morgan, what's the meaning of this?" His tone was back to borderline angry and his face was closed off and annoyed.

I ignored him. "Tell me something only Trent and I would know. Talk!" I had my arms resting on the cool island counter and I could stay like this for hours. Sure, eventually my legs would go to sleep, but I'd just shoot him before I had to make the sacrifice of moving first.

Narrowed green eyes stared me down as he spoke calmly and barely loud enough for me to hear. "You met my would-be wife for the first time in her bath tub."

I blinked. Would anyone else know that? I couldn't remember, but it seemed unlikely. Slowly I stood and finally lowered the gun; his hands mirrored mine and were soon at his side. Seconds ticked by as we stared at each other. Finally, I moved and slowly placed the gun back into the spell pot I had gotten it from and turned, giving the elf my back. I took up his mug and walk to him. His face was confused more then angry now. I stopped before him and dropped my gaze to the center of his chest and held the mug out for him in both hands. "Sorry," I muttered.

Surprising me again, Trent chuckled and took the mug from my hands with his own. I felt a sudden shock when one of his fingers traced lightly over the ring on my finger. The motion almost slipped by me it was so quick, but I was almost completely positive that he had caressed the small bit of jewelry. "It's fine," he said in a quite amused voice as though what I had done was all a big joke. "I suppose I'm partly to blame for the misunderstanding."

Now I know I wasn't hearing things right. He was thanking me, and then accepting an apology without so much as blinking. And he had touched me. On _purpose. _Sure, it had been light enough that I almost missed it, but he hadn't jerked away. Even standing here closer then may have been normal, at least for us; he wasn't moving away and was instead taking a sip of the powerful strong coffee I made.

I hated myself, but I was the one to move first. Snatching my cooling glass I sat down in my chair and had a flash of regret that I didn't have another chair besides Ivy's to offer him to sit in. We sat in awkward silence once again before he cleared his throat bringing my emerald gaze to his spring grass orbs. He was smiling again and it was still making me nervous. "May I?"

I followed his gesture to the chair at the other end of the table and nodded dumbly. "Sure, but I already told you that I haven't learned anything new."

"Yes, Rachel, I heard you." The way he said my name came out almost a tangible purr. Damn me back to the Turn, but I shivered. _What the hell was wrong with me?_ Thankfully he already had his back to me and had his hand on the back of Ivy's chair. Instead of taking a seat when he pulled it out he picked it up with ease and brought it closer to me at my end. Only once his chair was positioned towards me did he take a seat.

He sipped his coffee quietly. If he had a problem with the overpowering bite to it, he didn't show it. He must have had coffee that put even my favorite demon choice coffee to shame, though I doubted it. In all honesty, he seemed to be enjoying himself. This was just too weird. Trent Kalamack was sitting in my kitchen sipping coffee and we were actually being civil about it.

I couldn't take it any longer. "So, how's Ceri?" I asked instead of demanding what the hell was going on as I had intended.

"She is well," he spoke lightly. "She is very close to term now, perhaps a few weeks."

"Really? So soon?" The last time I had seen her she was standing in my backyard clasping hands with Pierce and I twisting a curse to burn and destroy anything with an aura. She had been a dark goddess with her swollen belly and her hair whipping in the wind caused by the building curse, or maybe it was the wind that always blew in the ever-after. I couldn't tell at the time.

He nodded and smiled wide enough to flash a little of his perfect white teeth. "She was disappointed that she couldn't come along today. She sends her regards."

I had to smile a little myself. His own smile was just so damn contagious. "I'm glad that she's forgiven me."

Again we were left in silence. "Where is the vampire and bug?" Trent asked almost making me jump.

"_Ivy_ and _Jenks_ are out on a run." I stressed their names annoyed that he still referred to them like that. Maybe we were going back to the good old days where we used to annoy each other just because we could. I had to hope at least. This happy Trent was just too weird.

He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "How is your business going, by the way?" It was an innocent enough question, but it left me with my face glowing red both in fury and embarrassment. "I see," was all he said in a hushed tone.

I almost told him to go Turn himself. It wasn't my fault that being shunned was making things hard on all of stood and set his mug down on the table with a gentle thump. "It was pleasant chatting with you, Rachel. Unfortunately," he was already moving again replacing the chair exactly where he had taking it from while he spoke, "I have other pressing engagements to attend to today."

"Oh," I said. I wondered why it was I sounded disappointed. Maybe I was enjoying the comfortable companionship that the elf was offering me if I could only behave. Was Trent Kalamack really someone that I could be friends with? Could I look past the fact that he was a murderous, hypocritical, illegal genetic researching drug lord? Could he look past that I was a witch-born demon that could kindle demon curses, have demons for children and was still technically his master? It looked like he was willing to try. Maybe I could, too.

"Well, I'll keep looking for what you need," I stated pleasantly, as though talking with a customer. I stood and offered him my hand which he looked at dubiously for only a moment before grasping it in his strong grip. I hesitated then smiled feeling a light blush creep up into my cheeks, "It was… nice having you over, Trent."

The elf smiled and again caressed my ring finger, his thumb caressing the gems with a glint of unknown knowledge in his eyes. "It was a pleasure, Rachel." He seemed to hesitate himself but released my hand instead. He turned and made his way to the sanctuary, but stopped just at the doorway. "I'd like to take you out some evening soon," he flashed me a breathtaking grin that spoke of mystery and wit, "for a proper birthday dinner."

"What?" I wanted to kick myself the moment the idiotic word left my mouth. I didn't expect him of all people to remember my birthday. Then again I had crashed his wedding on the same day with Al, at the time possessing Lee's body, had laughing hysterically. His bride wasn't as amused, but in the end Trent thanked me for it.

Trent however seemed amused and continued to smile. "I had meant to call and make a formal request, but my calls have a tendency to be screened." I blushed looking away guiltily. "I had called yesterday, but there wasn't anyone home." I glanced at him hearing the annoyed tone in his voice.

"You wanted to take me out on my birthday?" I asked confused to which he only nodded. I was floored by the mere idea of such a thing. Was he tripping on Brimstone? What the Turn was making Trent want to ask me out? It was not little secret that he hated me, what with all the previous reasons as well as the smut on my aura. I paused to think on that, but hadn't he also been interested in Ceri? Her soul was coated so thick with smut that it seemed it would take a lifetime to remove it.

Trent's questioning voice drew me out of my own thoughts. "Would that have been a problem?" An innocent enough question, but I still didn't completely trust this new Trent just yet.

"I guess not, but why?" I asked in what sounded like a whiny voice even to me.

He didn't respond. Instead his eyes flashed to my side before he turned once again and made his way to the door. It was already closed behind him before I could make my legs move and chase after him to demand answers. When I opened the door to yell for him the luxurious gray limousine was already pulling away.

I closed the great oak door behind me. Slowly it started to sink in. The only other person who was loaded enough to buy me that gift other then Ivy was Trent. But why had he bothered? And how the hell did he get inside my church? I looked down at the ring as though expecting to find the answers I sought in the red and gold that flickered within the emerald depths of the gold band. What did it all mean?

I had no answers and no hope of any. Trent wasn't just going to hand over that kind of information. Or would he? What if I just asked him? He seemed compliant enough today that maybe there was a chance that simply asking would be enough.

The white box again caught my eye. He had set it on the coffee table and it stood out on the black glossy top and soft gray sued chairs and couch like a beacon. I gulped loud enough that I wouldn't have been surprised if the sound echoed back to me.

Slowly I crossed the floor and stopped to stare down at the box. Would it explode when I touched it? It wasn't quite a silly idea all things considered. _Just to be safe_, I thought. I practically ran back to the frond door where my car keys dangled on a small hook beside an empty one where Ivy's motorcycle key would have been. Snatching my keys I marched right back to the bow and held them jingling over it.

Ever since I had everything I had ever known cursed when I had left the IS to start my own independent runners agency, I had taken to always carrying around a lethal spell amulet on my key ring. It was never wrong and I always made sure to have one to replace it in my cupboard just in case this one went out right when I needed it most.

I held a strong healthy green as I traced it over the box at least three times. Satisfied, I set down the keys and pried the box open. I was in shock. Another dress? My fingers carefully caressed the cool touch of silk as green as my eyes. It was a perfect compliment to the ring on my finger and the remaining jewelry that was still tucked away protectively in my top drawer. I flushed realizing that I was hiding yet another gift from Trent in my underwear. I wondered if this was going to be a pattern or something.

Carefully, I drew the silk dress from the container and held it up before me. It was simple and tasteful. It was an off the shoulder sleeveless dress that would hit me right above the knee I guessed. It was exquisite, just like his previous gift had been. I frowned at the dress suddenly angry. That snotty elf bastard brought me a dress to wear on a date that I didn't even know about! My anger disappeared from one heartbeat to the next. Date? Was I really going to go on a date with Trent Kalamack who was the most eligible bachelor in the Northern and probably Western hemispheres? I looked at the dress in my hands. I had no idea. What a way to start the morning.

I gently laid the dress over my arm and snatching the box raced back to my room to hide the evidence. If Ivy or Jenks saw this they would ask questions. Well, more questions. The elf's scent was all over the kitchen and wouldn't go unnoticed.

I felt a tight pain in my chest as I thought about my partners. I hoped they were alright. I didn't like not hearing from them, it made me worry. Was it a good sign that they were too busy to get in touch with me? Or was it that they couldn't? I had no idea of knowing, and that bothered me.

Once in my room I stashed the white glaring box under the bed out of sight. One more look down at the gorgeous dress on my arm and I made my decision. I would have dinner with Trent, if only to spite my partners for not being around or even letting me know they were alright. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

I hung the silk masterpiece carefully in my closet then went out to the sanctuary with a swish in my hip that spoke volumes of my devious pleasure. A free meal out of Trent, two amazing gifts that I wouldn't have been able to afford in a lifetime, and pissing off my partners all in one night. I did feel a little guilty about being so excited when only last night I had been enjoying an evening with Pierce.

Happily, my mouth didn't go dry. I think it was finally sinking in and at least I knew what my answer would be. I picked up the cordless phone and punched in the Kalamack compound's number by heart. I didn't even bother to question if that was normal or not.

It rang once then a young woman's voice floated over the line. "Mr. Kalamack's office."

I remembered the voice of Sarah Jane easily and it made me smile. "Hi, this is Rachel Morgan from Vampiric Charms."

"Yes, Miss Morgan, I remember you." Her tone sounded harder then was polite, but I didn't say anything. She had first met me while I was disguised as a mink in an attempt to steal information front Trent about his illegal genetics labs. The memory almost made me hang up. Almost.

"I just wanted to leave a message for Trent when he get's back in." I said instead.

"Yes, Miss Morgan, go ahead."

I grinned as I spoke cheerfully. "Let him know that I accept his offer and I will be free this evening if he isn't occupied."

Sarah Jane was silent for a moment before I heard a quiet intake of breath. "His appointments end at eight I believe."

Well, wasn't she just little miss helpful? "Great. Tell him I'll be ready at nine." I thought a moment then went on, "and tell him not Carew Tower."

"Yes, Miss Morgan." I was really getting tired of that tone she was using and being called "Miss Morgan". "Will there be anything else?"

"No, thanks Sarah Jane." I used her name on purpose. Maybe it was company policy not to call people by name, but I thought it was rude. We had met after all once I wasn't a mink anymore. Maybe she was mad I was going on a date with Trent? I wouldn't be surprised. Most women would kill to. Not only was I going on a date, but everything I would be wearing he had probably personally picked out for me. _Na na na-na na!_

"I'll be sure to give him your message. Goodbye Miss Morgan," and the line went dead. Oh yeah, she didn't like me. I wasn't going to let it get me down though.

Instead I decided that I would do something productive with my afternoon. I would read through my demon texts and see if there was a chance that there was something here that would allow me to break the familiar bond without having to take on a new familiar. I had promised I would try and Al wasn't making it easy on me. I set the phone back in its cradle and went to go get in some good demonic reading. God this was getting too normal.

* * *

And the mystery is solved! Originally I was going to have the gift be from Al, but then I had another wave of inspiration from my muse and decided that there was something better that he could give her. Something that only a demon could give. You're free to ponder about that one, but I'm not telling! Anyways, I hope you don't hate the way that the story is turning. Don't worry, even if the road as twists and turns and bumps along the way, the destination will always be the same. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

So, no, I didn't die, and no I didn't forget about writing. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I actually was having a hard time trying to figure out how to write this just right. I hope that it fits into the story just right and that you don't all hate me for it. I promise that I'll try and do better about getting chapters out a little faster, muse willing. So, without any further ado, here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!

* * *

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I looked myself over in the mirror one more time as it drew closer to nine o' clock. The silk hugged my body like a second skin and I was pleased by how exotic it made me look. The lack of straps and sleeves, though off the shoulder, showed a decent amount of perfect creamy skin to just the swell of my breasts. What I hadn't noticed earlier was the extreme V that left most of my back bare. It made wearing a bra impossible, but I could get away with some of my sexier panties at least. There was no way in hell I was stepping foot outside without at least that much under the expanse of cloth.

Not wanting to call on pixie help, and wanting to be spared the headache that would come from so many little wings, I had tied my own hair back into a braid at the nape of my neck. When had my hair grown out so long? The last I remembered it was just barely to my shoulder blades, but now hung a few inches longer to just between them. I wasn't complaining, it looked good even if it was an uncontrollable mane most days.

The final touches I applied were the other pieces of my gift from Trent. It seemed only polite that I wear them. Okay, I really wanted to wear them, Trent be damned. I tried not to think about the fact that the only things I would be wearing that he hadn't given me would be my underwear and heels. As a last thought I splashed a bit of perfume at my throat. Not one of the citric based ones, but a lighter lilac scented concoction.

I was nervous by the time I heard the strong knock on the door. I took a deep breath and looked at my reflection speaking sternly. "You can do this Rachel Mariana Morgan. You are forbidden to be nervous about a dinner date with Trenton Aloysius Kalamack," I blinked at myself and glared, "and you will stop talking like a demon!"

Another booming knock sounded. I pried myself away from the mirror and strode to the front of the sanctuary. Just as before I opened the door to a tall bond man dressed more luxurious then should be allowed for a drug lord. Then again, I guess I was better dressed then an independent runner should be. I stilled my nerves and smiled, "Hey, Trent."

The man was staring at me as though seeing me for the first time. "Miss Morgan," his voice was soft and charming as he held a hand out for mine which I gave without a thought. "My, you are looking lovely." He brought the back of my hand to his lips and did the kiss-across-the-knuckles number that reminded me of Pierce. Then again, Pierce was a true gentleman, and Trent more often times then not was just playing the part.

Still, it made me snort in amusement. Very lady like, I know. "I don't think you're allowed to compliment your own handiwork," I retorted. I felt a buzz of pleasure at the compliment however and rubbed the ring on my hand subconsciously. My other hand had drifted to my throat and touched the warm gem that seemed suspended on its own.

He offered me his arm, a smile still on his lips. "Are you saying that you are my work of art, Rachel?" His tone was teasing, but I was still smiling instead of becoming annoyed. It was nice that he was calling me by name now. It seemed right considering our history.

"Maybe tonight, I am?" I made it to be a question as he walked me to the limousine parked at my curb. I was feeling in a flirty mood. I chocked it up to being a side affect from being irritable all afternoon. Then again, I did think I looked sexy as hell, and even had councilman Trent Kalamack tell me so.

My studies of my texts told me nothing more then I already knew. I needed a new familiar to break the bond of the one I already held. To further sour my mood, another day had gone by without word from either Jenks or Ivy. I only knew they were alive because after seeing me sulk, Jax had informed me of his fathers movements while in the church. Yeah, it was childish, but I was promised a small party with just us. They were all the family I had here now and it hurt that I couldn't even spend my one day a year with them.

"No," Trent said, his smile gentle, "tonight, I only enhance the radiance you already posses."

There was a tugging at my awareness but I couldn't be bothered with it as I laughed. We drove in companionable silence. I wanted to ask where we were going, and Trent had a gleam in his eye that said he knew this fact. Again, I felt the strange buzzing sensation and found my hand again at my throat every time the elf's eyes fell on me.

I didn't realize that our little trip was over until the side door opened. Trent slide out with elven grace that I wished I had and offered me a hand. I didn't hesitate and when my hand fell into his there was no familiar spark between us when our auras tried to balance. It startled me. I had become so used to the small shock that the lack of it seemed like a dark omen.

"Rachel?" Trent asked concerned. His voice broke through to me chasing away my dark thoughts to become a soft buzz at the back of my mind.

"Sorry," I stammered and he helped me slide out. I blinked confused at our destination. We were back at the Kalamack compound.

At my questioning glance Trent smiled and rested my still secured hand on the bend of his arm. "When you said not the Carew Tower, I thought that maybe you would enjoy a candle light dinner on familiar grounds."

That made me smile even as I was feeling a little nervous. Familiar grounds maybe, but it was not _my_ grounds. If something went wrong… I blinked at where my thoughts were going. Nothing was going to happen tonight. I was brought here by Trent after all. My fingers slid along the cool chain of the necklace and settled on the warm gem. I thought the contrasting temperatures were strange, but the notion quickly dissipated.

I smiled at Trent feeling the warmth of my cheeks. "I'm sorry," I apologized again. "It's not what I was expecting, but it's a perfect and welcoming surprise." I tightened my grip slightly and leaned closer to the elf. "Besides, if Maggie's still cooking then I know it will be the best dinner ever."

That made him laugh and the sound was strong and rich. The first and only other time that I had had a meal here was the night that I had saved Trent from an exploding yacht. Rather then sending me home half dead he had brought me back here, deposited me into one of the most memorable hot baths to date, and, after a hostile run it with his ex-fiancé, had an amazing light breakfast. Something seemed strangely familiar about that first time and this, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

We wound through countless turns and doors until we came out into the wide seemingly open inner garden. Near the invisible pane of aura that functioned as a glass but far stronger and offered more protection was a single table complete with candle light as promised.

"Oh, wow, Trent," I whispered taking in the beauty of the scene. He chuckled from my side and escorted me to my place. He knew me well enough not to pull my chair out, and I was deeply grateful. Once we were seated I noticed that it wasn't as silent as I thought it should have been. There was a soft undertone of music playing somewhere, probably hidden speakers all around us.

Within moments a tall blond man came and offered us a bottle of white wine. As I sipped and looked around, the sound of the soft music changed. I recognized it. It was Takata's "Red Ribbons". I closed my eyes and listened to the soft melody, even humming along a few notes. Again I had the feeling of deja vue. I had fleeting memories of lsitening to this same song with this same man after a wonderful meal. The only part that was escaping my memory was what had happened to sour the sweet memory. When I opened my eyes again I found the elf staring at me intently.

I blushed and it only made him smile. "I would not have guessed you to be a singer, Rachel." He poured us each a glass of wine and held one out to me keeping the other in his hand. "You have quite a charming voice."

I smirked and took the glass from him even as a warning buzzed at the back of my head. Again I found my fingers at my throat and I had to mentally force my hand to my lap. _So what if it was a nice necklace, I didn't need to fondle the damn thing._ "You'd be the first one to think that." I took a sip sighing inwardly at the cool bubbling feeling as it slid all the way down. "Jenks thinks I sound like a drowning rat. Ivy doesn't seem to disagree."

"Well, regardless, I approve of it." He smiled, tilted his glass towards me and waited until I brought mine to his with a light chime. "To severing old ties and building new bridges."

I watched as he took a sip. This time when the tugging on my awareness happened, that buzz in my brain, I didn't let it get forced away. I held onto it with both hands and asked sternly. "What exactly do you mean by that, Trent?"

Blinking as though not sure he heard me right, Trent lowered his glass to the table staring at me. Something passed behind his eyes and if I hadn't been looking I would have missed it. I felt warm and it made me shift uncomfortably. The look that went through the elf's eyes was a cold calculating look that I had seen more then once to know that there was something wrong. The problem was the more I tried to think about what it was the warmer I seemed to get.

Noticing my tension Trent sighed and leaned back comfortably into his seat. "I wanted to offer a truce, of sorts."

I blinked at him confused. "A truce?" Now I definitely knew something was wrong. The knowledge made me even warmer. He turned and looked out the window seemingly oblivious to my discomfort. "I want you to work extra hard on finding a way to remove this familiar bond, and I will renounce any claims to you." His eyes fell on me and the laughing green of his eyes seemed condescending.

I wanted to choke him. "First off, you don't have a claim to me." I was starting to get mad. "Secondly, I'm sorry it's taking so long. I looked through all my texts and it's all the same. The only way to break it is to get another familiar." My eyes sought his, "I never wanted you to be my familiar, but how could I do that to someone else?"

Dropping his gaze, Trent pretended to straighten his tie. "It is of no concern of mine what you have to go to release me, Miss Morgan." His eyes came back to meet mine and they were cold enough to freeze me in my seat. "Just so long as I see some results."

It finally came to me. That sense of familiarity when I couldn't place it. It was just like the last time we had sat listening to Red Ribbons. It was the night that he tried to seduce me, making me feel as though he were relaxed in my presence, subconsciously reacting to my movements, when it was all just a game. He had tried to use my like of strong, dangerous, sexy men against me. It looks like he was trying, and failing again.

I pushed my chair back from the table and strode away trying to get some distance between me and the elf. "Well?" came his voice from behind me. _No such luck._

I turned and faced Trent who stood not far from me in all his glory. Wasn't it just this morning that I had said I hated how he could look so good and still be the man that he was? Why the hell did I agree to come out here with him? Spite? Was it that petty a reason? Was I going crazy? "Listen, Trent," I took a step back from him, "maybe you should just take me home now."

Trent's face hardened at my words. In a heartbeat I was kneeling partially on the ground and panting from the near blinding pain that wracked my body. "Not until we come to an agreement."

I glared up at him through gritted teeth and snarled, "Go Turn yourself, Trent."

Sighing, the elf crossed his arms. "Really, Rachel, you're being childish."

"Like hell I am!" I snapped back and had to pinch my eyes shut. What was wrong with me? I looked around wanting to find help, but it was a lost cause. Even if we weren't completely alone within the inner garden, everyone here was on his payroll and would do what their employer said, no questions asked. My only hope would be in the form of Quen or a pissed pregnant Ceri. I wonder if she really had forgiven me or if that was all part of the act to lure me here away from my church and the eyes of the public.

I felt a drop in the line and then suddenly I was in a circle. Trapped. I fought past the pain and glared out at Trent through the spring grass green wall that separated us. "I have to thank you, Morgan." Trent was circling me like a cat toying with a mouse. Being on the inside of a circle looking out was just embarrassing, annoying, and really did make you want to break someone in half. Not that this was the first time that I had been on the wrong side of a containment circle, but this was the first time by someone I had stupidly trusted.

When I said nothing, he went on. "I had been wondering over the different circumstances I would have to endure to get you here tonight, but you handed my the simplest answer. Believe me, I was not going to enjoy any of my previous ideas." That made me mad. Trent strode back to the table and picked up his glass of wine before turning back to me. "I think you could use a little time thinking about what life could be like if you don't start playing by my rules."

_That doesn't sound good_. "Rachel Marina Morgan," Trent said in a demanding voice," I command you to go to the ever-after, where all your twisted kin reside."

I just gaped at him. _I'm not a demon!_ I wanted to scream at him. Then there was a tug at my center, like a giant hook was thrust into me and I was being pulled back against my will. Harder then I could ever hope to fight.

"Trent!" I yelled, then the world turned red and I stood in the wasteland of the ever after.

* * *

Wow, what a jerk! Awesome dress, sexy jewelry, and what do you get for it? Kicked right to the surface of the ever after. I'd be pretty pissed personally. Then again, I'd also be scared as hell about all the surface demons crawling around. Makes you wonder what she'll do now. Like I said, so so sorry for taking so long to get this one out. I hope you like it and remember, lots of reviews will make me write faster! Ta!


	8. Chapter 8

The long awaited new chapter! I hope that everyone is happy with it, I know I was getting a few anxious readers looking for Al, and I can now answer many a eager call. I'll still be busy with school and projects and such, but I'll try and keep the story rolling. Also, 'Pale Demon' coming February 9th! Who else is excited! So, no matter what I read, this story will stay the way I want it to go. Who knows? It make inspire us to write more fantastic stories. Here's hopin'! Enjoy!

* * *

I sat stunned on the hard rocky red tinted ground. The red world was a broken wasteland spreading out for eternity around me. Large broken boulders dotted the ground like lost sentinels standing guard over some forgotten sacred land. But had anything here ever been sacred? The wind howled and bit at the exposed skin of my back and legs, clawing through my hair, tugging it out of the braid that held it back and out of my face. Red tendrils of my unruly mass whipped and danced across my face and neck mirroring the irritation that rose inside me.

Did that really just happen? Had Trent really just banished me into the ever-after like some demon? I refused to accept that this had happened. Trent had banished me here. He _banished_ me… _me_, here. This wasn't happening. If I told myself enough maybe I could wake up and still be curled up in my safe church still looking through the demon texts for answers to questions that I already knew. This shouldn't have happened. I was a witch damnit! That I could be banished as well as summoned like one of them didn't sit well with me, making my stomach churn in the heavy ever-after air.

_The lines!_ Could I manage the same trick that had allowed me to pass through the line and into Trent's vault? Did it world in both worlds? I thought about the first time I had attempted this. We had been on an impromptu run, the three of us and Nick. Hey, when you need to steal something, hire a thief. The original mark had been an antique painting that was supposedly centuries old, but depicted the elf in regal attire. In the end, we found out that the painting was a fake and that the true mark had been an elven pornographic statue. I still had no idea what the hell Trent was doing with something like that. _Priceless artifact my ass_. The vault had no door. Actually, the line that was pulled underground by giant magnets _was_ the door. Apparently, Trent's father was able to walk through the line and come back out of it, simple as taking a few steps. I was both amazed and sad that it had worked for me. Another factor weighed against me on the witch to demon ratio. But that had been in my reality, no here. I had walked from _my_ world into _this_ world, and back. Would it work the other way? Would this free me from being trapped in the ever-after ever again?

I opened my senses and searched for the line that ran through Trent's office. Twenty paces away to my left. I got up on shaky feet and started walking towards it thinking happy thoughts. _I could do this. I could escape the ever-after on my own. I would be helpless no longer. This had to work!_

I stood before the line laying my hand on a particularly large jagged boulder hesitating. I had two possible outcomes. If this worked, I'd be back in my world and in Trent's office trying to escape for the fortress, or nothing would happen. Nothing, that is, except ringing an over sized dinner bell for every surface demon in the vicinity looking to score a little fresh meat. I took the last step onto the line. Either way, being trapped on my side of the lines was way better then being trapped on this side.

Nothing happened. I felt the rush of the line sing under my feet, but there was no vision of Trent's office surrounding me, no breath of fresh air, nothing. The surface demons wouldn't be long now. I shuddered remembering what it felt like to be trapped here with the lesser demons breathing down my neck, and worse having to buy my way home from an insane demoness.

I needed to move. I needed a plan. A quick glance around showed me a nearby sun shelter. Since it was still night, the shelter was abandoned. During the day when the sun would be scorching the barren earth, the small encampment would be stuffed to the seams with the little devils. Carefully, I started making my way towards the shelter. High heels were not made for this kind of walking, but it would be worse to attempt going barefoot.

The sun shelter was little more then a clustering of boulders that made a natural ledge overhead to block out the sun. It was tall enough that I could stand easily under the ledge even in the added few inches of height. Gazing out over the night scene, checking every shadow for possible threats, I finally let myself think. How long would I be trapped here? Ivy and Jenks wouldn't know anything. Who would call me back? Mom wouldn't know anything was wrong, why should she? My heart sank. I truly was trapped. The weight of the situation pressed down upon me like it would crush the life out of me.

No. I wasn't going to roll over and die. I did have a way out, kind of. But would I use it? Could I? Hell yes I could. If it was a choice between being stuck here fighting off surface demons, or sucking it up and asking for help, I'd ask. Who says I'm not growing up?

Al was just going to love this.

I took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. "Algaliarept, I summon you." My voice was normal at least, even steady. Things were looking up. I wrapped my arms around myself as I waited in the cool air. The ever-after in some ways reminded me of a desert. Sure it was hot while the sun was out, but once it went down all that heat was just a distant dream leaving the world cold and hostile.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt the soft caress of cloth down my naked back. "My, my, itchy witch, don't you look delicious?" Al purred in his British accent, the touch of his single finger burning a trail down my skin making my shiver again. My skin broke out into goose bumps and it had nothing to do with the cold of the world around us.

My first instinct was to snap at him and tell him to cut the crap, but I was supposed to be asking for help. That meant playing nice with demon. See? I have my priorities in order. Instead I let my lips spread into a smile and turned to face him, "Why thank you, Al." He frowned unconvinced. Apparently I'm not as good an actor as I thought I was. The realization made me sigh. "Okay, Al. I need your help."

That certainly turned his frown upside down. "Yes, I gathered that much from your summoning location of choice." He waved his gloved hand to indicate the landscape of broken ground, haggard wind, and curious hungry frightened eyes that peeked out from behind jagged broken boulders. Surface demons; held back by the mere presence of the greater demon. When I brought my attention back to Al, his eyes were hidden from me behind smoked glassed, but his face spoke for them. He was just as curious and just as hungry as the lesser creatures I had seen. "So," he clapped his hands together, startling me, and rubbed them together, "how can I be of service?"

His questioning tone grated on my nerves since it was blatantly obvious what it was I needed. "I need a lift back to the church," I said. In a show of good faith and hopes that if Al were amused by how stupid I had been to get trapped here, he may just take me home, no favors, no payment, I added in a soft embarrassed voice, "Trent banished me here when I told him I hadn't made any progress with breaking the familiar bond."

I was rewarded with the laugh I had hoped for. "Ah, student," Al said with a sigh in his amused voice, "you really should learn to control your pet elf better." He flashed a mischievous grin my way. "Then again, my offer to train him for you still stands. I could even wrap him up in a nice big bow for you."

I scoffed pinching the bridge of my nose. "Yeah, that'd be an awesome gift." I said sarcastically. "It would be perfect as far as they've been so far."

"Ah, yes," the demon said quiet enough for me to look at him. Again he had that hungry, curious look about him. "You are another year older and wiser now, aren't you itchy witch?" The sarcasm was so thick I could have choked on it, but I said nothing since me comments were going to be crude or rude, and this witch still wanted to get home after all. Slowly the demon circled me as he spoke, "I was curious as to the choice of attire. If you had something this nice you should have worn it to our little lessons sooner."

"Yeah, like what I wear will help me twist one of your damn curses any better then if I wore something I could actually work in," I snapped back before I could stop myself. He was making it damn hard to play nice when all I waned was to punch his smirking face and smash those stupid glasses.

I sighed and crossed my arms carefully. The hell with wrinkling the material; it was probably ruined with dirt and the stench of ever-after anyways. My real concern was the cut that made my breasts so voluptuous also threatened to spill them out with too much help from me. "Anyways, I don't want him trained. I don't want him at all. I don't want a familiar." I paused and started to count to ten when my voice started to rise.

Al had gone still beside me and I spared a look ready for his witty remarks. His face was stone still, and even with those damn smoky glasses hiding his eyes, his face told all. Human, witch, demon, whatever; a male, is a male is a male. It was low, even for me, but I was getting tired. I let my voice go soft and put on my best damsel-in-distress face. "Please, Al," I all but whispered, "I just want to go home."

Silently, he held his hand out for mine, waiting innocently for my consent. I hesitated for a heartbeat before I slowly uncrossed my arms and laid my hand gently in his. As he closed his hand around mine, he took a step forward, closing the space between us as the space between our hands evaporated along with the white soft gloves that coated his hands. With the air around us so polluted I couldn't smell the burn of the ever-after on him as he look at me, leaving me to gaze into my own reflection from the dark lenses. I hadn't really though about how much taller the demon was compared to me. There was almost no difference with the heels, so without them he would be a comfortable inch of two taller. As we stood now, however, we were brought close, intimately close. With a thought the glasses that hid his eyes from me misted away like the smoke that they were branded for, leaving me to gaze into his red demonic goat slit eyes. Staring into those demon eyes I was not afraid. Not like the first hundred times. Besides, now was different from then. He wasn't trying to rip my throat out, or harm me or mine. No, he simply held my hand, that's all. As close as he stood we weren't even really touching and the knowledge of the strain to stay that small distance was more effort then it would have been to simply give in and close it.

As the thought crossed my mind another quickly followed. We didn't really need to be this close to travel the lines. It must have shown on my face. I had taken the breath to make a comment about the personal space not-so-much-invasion when I felt the tug of being drawn into the line. From one heartbeat to the next I went from freezing on the surface with its red windy sky to a familiar kitchen with a pain twisted screaming floor frozen in time and silent.

I took a quick step back from Al, jerking my hand free as his lips spread into a smile. "Damn it all to the Turn, Al! I said I wanted to go back to the church!"

He clicked his tongue at me and shook his head. "Such language, itchy witch. And to a superior too." He moved past me still smirking to the cabinets. "You may have asked to return to your sweet church first, but that last request was to 'go home'. This, my dear student, _is_ home." As he spoke he removed the green frock coat and fitted it carefully on the back of a chair.

I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes to count to ten. The bastard was right. This was _his_ home, and since I hadn't specified _my_ home, technically he had done exactly what I asked. "Now all we need to discuss is my payment for bringing you, 'home'."

My blood ran cold. My eyes shot to the demon as he moved from cabinet to cabinet. "You didn't ask me for any form of payment beforehand, so I don't own you a damn thing!" I all but yelled the last part at him, annoyed that he wasn't even acknowledging me enough to look at me while we talked. I blinked in realization as my eyes scanned the items laid out on the counter. A loaf of bread little more then a heel, a block of white cheese with a large carving knife piercing it, empty waiting plates…

My stomach growled betraying and loud. I hadn't eaten anything at my would-be dinner. I couldn't even remember what it was I had for lunch. Al chuckled at me when he saw the look of open longing. "I um… that is I…"

Al silenced me with a wave of his bare hand, and out of habit I shut my mouth. Spend enough time with a demon for a teacher, and you learn a few things, not all of them from texts. "I will take you back to your precious church."

While Al slid two finished grilled cheese sandwiches to each place, I slowly slid into the seat unadorned with the frock. I realized as I sat that the demon and I matched; green frock, green silk dress. How charming. "What's the catch?" I didn't bother to suppress the sarcasm, amplified by the unease that came with my little epiphany.

Smiling impishly the demon picked up the plates. "You are learning, aren't you student?" He set a plate before me and the other where he would sit. Both chairs were set on the same side of the table, the backs to the fireplace so as to keep the occupants warm in the chilled underground chamber. "I do want something, something that I want very much from you." If the tone of voice was any indication I didn't think it was going to be anything good, and I had my suspicions as to just what he wanted.

I suddenly felt very exposed in the elegant dress. I was showing way too much skin to a man that had openly proclaimed his desires toward me. My voice was stern and unwavering, "I am not having sex with you, Al," I said leaving no room for negotiation.

Demons live to make deals and negotiations though, so naturally he wasn't going to let _my_ word be the _final_ word on this particular matter. Or any matter actually. "One night, you will come to me, I can wait," he replied calmly. He spared a quick look my way and winked, "you're worth it."

Before I could make a comment he was already walking back to the cabinet. His broad back barred my vision on what else he could be getting. I sincerely hoped that it wasn't more of that horrendous coffee that he had made to go with our small meal last time. I thought about it and decided that couldn't be right. I hadn't seen him boiling water over the fireplace. I stole a quick look at the fireplace just to make sure. No. Empty.

When my eyes returned to the demon he was facing me with a strange look of studying on his face. My eyes flashed down to his bare throat. _When had he done that?_ The lace collar spilled open showing a thin triangle of smooth chest. It too more effort then I would like to admit, but I finally tore my eyes away from the teasing lace framed invitation. In one hand he held two delicate wine glasses and the other contained a bottle.

It almost annoyed me that Al said nothing, though the look he gave me held a dark knowledge behind his pleasantly neutral face. When he once again stood before me he set the glasses down with a soft clink. "How about this," he said as he poured a deep red wine, filling each glass half way. "I take something that you will be better off without, something you won't miss."

I had my mouth dropped open. The cogs in my head started to turn. _Was he serious?_ My hand in my lap gently rubbed the slightly raised skin of the demon mark at my wrist. "That seems awfully generous, Al." My voice betrayed me; the hope that this wasn't a trick was too thick in my too eager voice.

Al took his seat beside me and raised his glass in toast, a smirk tugging at the corners of his full lips. I hesitated before picking up my own glass. "I can't drink red wine, Al." I didn't tell him, and was honestly surprised that this was his drink of choice. I'm sure that one of the scraps of information that Nick had fed him was my intolerance to red wine and eggs due to the sulfur levels.

The smirk that had teased his lips blossomed into a full smile flashing his pearly white blocky teeth. "Enjoy your meal, Rachel. When you are quite sated we shall depart."

Since he had ignored my comment about the wine, I figured I would just show him how sick it could make me. Maybe then he would start listening to me. It was my body after all, I should know how it worked better then he did. When I had lifted the glass to match his salute, in unison, like a practiced gesture, the glasses touched both our lips and we drank deeply. The wine was thick and heavy, perfect to offset the cheese sandwiches. I blinked waiting for the familiar sensation of my body refusing the wine. But nothing came.

Shocked, I tore my eyes from the glass that held no answers to the demon who sat smiling knowingly. He winked again and took a bite of one of his sandwiches, the look of pleasure tightening things low in my belly, just like he had meant it to do. Licking his lips clean, he answered my unanswered question. "It's demon wine. It doesn't have any of those nasty side effects that you get from the cheap imitations that they produce over there."

I actually laughed and took another drink. I could get used to this. The moment I thought it, I purposefully set the glass down and took up my own sandwiches. _Ah, still perfect_. The creamy cheese, the warm bread that was toasted on one side to give a light crunch in the middle was just as I remembered. It was not meal of Maggie's, but for something so simple it was amazing.

We ate in companionable silence. Twice now the demon had made me dinner. I tried not to look hard into it, but it was hard not to wonder. _How many others had he shared these sandwiches with? How many people knew that the demon would even consider cooking for himself?_

Al cleared his throat bringing me out of my thoughts. The wine may not have been making me sick, but it was certainly going to my head. My vision was slightly unfocused when I looked upon the demon. "Now then," his voice was soft, breathy almost to me. He was suddenly towering over me, a smile tugging at his lips. A hand came towards me, and I watched it with a hypnotic focus. His fingertips brushed through the hair at my temples and slid backwards slowly. I felt a slight tug and when he pulled his hand back he held the pair of hairpins in his hands. While I sat looking confused he reached for me again with both hands towards my neck.

I jerked to my feet scooting the chair back loudly over the floor. "What the hell are you doing, Al?" I shouted. The wine must be stronger then I thought it was when I had to grab onto the back of the chair to just stay on my feet.

Al held up the small delicate, beautiful pins and smiled. "I'm taking my payment before I return you hope and you pass out on me," he stated. There was amusement in his voice and eyes. "You see," he stepped closer reaching for me again, frowning when I moved to back away again. "Don't move, Rachel," the demon ordered. I stayed still. The frown still on his face, Al gently slid his hands behind my neck working with the clasp of the delicate chain. "You see," he started again; "these are magnificent works of art you have here."

"Since when did you care about jewelry, Al?" I asked trying for teasing to hide my discomfort. "I didn't think you swung that way."

That made him chuckle. "I knew you fantasized about me. You just refuse to admit it," he retorted. When I frowned at his implication, he went on. "You see, you don't see elven magic like this anymore of this quality." He smirked at me, "strong too if it made you dress up like this for our little Trent."

It all made sense now. The jewelry was spelled. No wonder I had even considered going anywhere unarmed with Trent. I was shaking with rage and unease. My hand went to my neck and I jerked the chain snapping it out of Al's hands while he was still working at the small clasp. I held it out to the surprised demon. When he plucked the stone from my hands I felt a great weight lifting from my chest and my mind cleared chasing away a bit of the wine.

Al took my hand and began pulling the ring off, but I closed my hand before he could make much progress. I would miss the little ring. Frowning, I pulled it off myself and handed it to the elf. I was glad to be rid of spelled items that would make me compliant to the elves requests, but it wasn't what I had hoped for. I would still be wearing a demon mark. In a way, Al still owned me. I stood there looking at the beautiful hair pins, the snapped delicate chain with its spectacular gem pendant, and the little ring that I had liked most of all. Fucking elven magic. How could I have been so stupid? "Take me home, Al," I said quietly. The strain of the day and the demonic wine was taking its toll on me.

"My pleasure," Al said. I didn't like the carefree and even upbeat way he sounded. It grated on my nerves actually. Before I could make a rude comment, his arm encircled my waist and I was pressed tight against a very strong sculpted body. I felt my cheeks flare as just how happy he was to have me so close.

This was too weird. "Al, cut the crap," I sighed. My voice wounded tried even to me, but I hoped it would make him move faster.

Gently his other hand came up and caressed my cheek. "You could stay here the night," he said. "Rest up in peace and quiet, and I could take you home whenever you were ready."

I shook my head and actually smiled. The wine, yeah, definitely the wine was what was making me act this way. "We agreed that you would take me home after we ate, Al," I reminded him.

"Ah, mores the pity," he sighed. There was a drop in the line and Al's thoughts surrounded me as we jumped.

When I was myself once again, and in the backyard of the church, I sighed with a small smile on my lips. _Home_. I look towards the quickly lightening horizon. _Had I really spent that much time in the ever-after?_ It didn't seem possible, but the proof was there threatening to spill over into the sky.

"You better get back, Al," I said bringing my attention back to the demon. His arms had slipped away from my when we had materialized back into my wide of the lines, but he hadn't moved away.

There was a serious look on his face. "Is that a command?" he asked sternly.

_What the Turn was his problem._ It was a question so far out of left field that I told the truth. "No," I answered. "But I can't imagine being forced back into the ever-after is particularly comfortable."

He considered me for a moment then finally he smiled. Really smiled. Not a condescending grin, or teasing smirk, but a _real_ smile. It changed his face and made him seem more… _human_. "Have a pleasant morning's rest, itchy witch," he said. Gently he took my hand and did that kiss-across-the-knuckles thing that Pierce did from time to time, and again I felt a tightening in my stomach. _By the two worlds colliding, what the Turn was wrong with me?_ I all but screamed in my mind.

Al took a step back from me and turned walking towards the line, though he could just as easily jump from where he stood. "Oh, I shall be calling on you soon, so be sure to get decent nap in at least," he smirked from his perch on the line. With one last wink he disappeared.

My eyes darted to the sun that peaked over the tops of the trees. Al had milked every second for all its worth. I wondered if he left on his own or if the sunrise had gotten the better of him. I kind of hopped for the later just because it seemed no one really got the drop on the demon.

I turned to go inside and felt something in my hand, the hand that Al had kissed. I opened my hand and sitting in my palm was a small ring, no bigger then would fit on my little finger. The band was glistening black, like glass, and held a single fiery stone with flickering gold in its depths. It was breathtaking. Al had given me a ring to replace the one he had to take, but why? Had he noticed my reluctance to part with the first one? Was this one spelled too? Too many questions for my tired, wine touched mind. I would test the ring this time for any spelling. I may have trusted the demon more then the elf, but I had let the elf get the best of me. I stared down into the flickering stone and found myself reminded of red goat-slit eyes, and smiled.

* * *

So? Really long chapter, I think at least, and I swear I wrote the basic idea for this chapter because I couldn't sleep. My muse kept hitting me with a pillow saying "Stop slacking and get to work!" What could I do? A girl's gotta sleep, right? Any ways, review review review! I live for the reviews! Don't forget to pick up your copy of "Pale Demon" all you hardcore fans!


End file.
